Fate Can be Cruel
by Arwennicole
Summary: Bella transferred to a new school, the first day she is invited to a party. Her life gets turned upside down so fast she can't grasp it. She starts to learn that fate isn't always fair. Starts off AH but then goes Vampire. AU
1. Chapter 1

Fate can be Cruel

By

Nicole

**Summary: Bella transferred to a new school, the first day she is invited to a party and meets Edward. Her life gets turned upside down so fast she can't grasp it. She starts to learn that fate isn't always fair. Starts off AH but then goes Vampire. AU**

My Heart is Yours

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Bella sighed as she sat in the classroom of her new school since she had moved to Forks to live with her dad since her mom and step dad moved to Jacksonville, Florida. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear when an envelope was tossed in front of her on her desk. She looked around to see where it was coming from and saw a few girls in the back waving. She opened the envelope to see that it was an invitation.

_Celebrate the New Year at Jessica Stanley's House_

_Friday, January 9, at 6:45 PM-3:00 AM_

_No Adults_

Bella bit her lower lip, she didn't want to be rude to these girls, she was so new to this school. She looked over her shoulder and nodded. The girls smiled and continued with their chit-chat.

During the party that night, Bella was able to convince Charlie to let her go out, promising to be back before midnight. She walked around the place when she bumped into Jessica. "Hi! Bella right?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied.

"I'm Jessica and this is Angela, welcome to Forks," Jessica told her.

"Thanks," Bella answered.

The girls walked away and someone stood by her. "So, where did you move from?" A velvety voice asked. Bella looked up and the person standing next to her took her breath away. He smiled at her. "Edward Cullen," he informed.

"Bella Swan," she answered.

"Edward!" A voice giggled.

Edward rolled his eyes slightly, ignoring the call. "Looks like your girlfriend is calling," Bella commented.

"She's not my girlfriend, trust me that won't be the first "Edward" you'll hear tonight," he answered.

"Ah am I standing next to the most popular guy in school or something?" She quipped.  
"Unwanted popularity," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Father's a doctor, a very successful doctor at that, think on that one," he said with a small grin. Bella laughed slightly.

"Edward!" Another voice called.  
"Okay now that one I do have to answer, that would be my sister," he informed.

"Okay," she answered.

"Welcome to Forks," he told her before walking away.

She nodded and watched him walk away.

Later that night, Bella was now waiting for it to be midnight so she can go home. "Hey, you look thirsty," a guy commented. Bella looked up at him.

"Uh…a bit," she answered.

He handed her a cup. "Here, this should make you feel better," he told her.

"Um…thanks," she answered.

She started to take a drink of the soda in a cup, the guy was standing really close.

Later that night, Edward was talking with his sister, Alice, when he suddenly saw the new girl he had just met stumbling around the party. "What's wrong with her?" A kid asked. He saw James walk over to her, whispering something to her.

"James, what the hell did you do?" He asked.

"Gave her something to relax," James replied with a grin.

"I don't feel well," Bella groaned.

Edward shoved James backwards and picked Bella up. "Come on, I'm taking you home," he told her.

Edward got her outside. "Edward, I'm going to be sick," she groaned. Edward moved her to the side and set her down. She bent forward and threw up.

"Is anyone at home, Bella?" He asked.  
"M--My dad's in bed," she replied, holding her stomach.

"Where's your jacket?" He asked.

"My truck," she replied.

Edward walked over and grabbed her jacket from the back of the truck. He placed it over her shoulders and lifted her up again. He put her in his car and drove her home, leaving a pissed of James behind.

He pulled up to Bella's house and carried her inside. "I'm sorry about your car," she told him.

"Don't worry about the car," he answered.

He climbed the stairs quietly so he wouldn't wake her dad. He carefully laid her down on her bed, placing a wastebasket by her bed and left the room.


	2. Laughter

Chapter 2: Laughter

When Monday came around, the word about the party was all over town. Bella felt so humiliated, she was here hardly a week and already people were talking about her. It was almost like her school in Phoenix all over again. She walked over to Edward, who was by his locker getting his books. "Hi, I wanted to apologize for Friday…" she started.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's pricks like James who should be castrated," he answered.

He sighed as he closed the door to his locker. "He always tries to get his way with women, willing or not, so I'd keep an eye on him," he whispered to her.

"Okay," she answered.

They started walking down the hall together. "Mike Newton, he likes to try to sweet talk his way into a girl's bed," he informed. She gave him a quizzical look. "Tyler, watch out he's crazy in the parking lot to show off. Eric, no need to worry about him, he's been going steady with Angela since Freshman year," he explained.

"You sure know a lot," she commented.

"Easy, guys talk about their sex stories," he answered.

Bella choked back a laugh. "What about you Mr. Cullen?" She asked. Edward grinned slightly.

"Trust me, by the end of the day you will hear stories about me, plenty of them, but listen closely. 99.9% of those stories about me, are lies," he answered.

"What about the 1%?" She asked.

"That's the story you never hear about," he replied.

She bit her lower lip as she went into her class and Edward went down to his.

Bella sat down in her seat and the moment she sat down, she started to hear the gossip. "And Edward Cullen strikes again with a new girl," one girl commented.

"She was all over him Friday," another girl whispered.

"Well he didn't seem to mind, as always Edward has to get the new girl before James can," a third girl put in.

"Remember the new waitress at the diner?" The first girl asked.

"Oh yeah she quit because of him," the second girl answered.

"I heard about that, didn't she get pregnant or something?" A fourth girl asked.

"Yeah, heard about that one too," the third girl answered.

Bella heard gossip like this all through the first period.

She let out a sigh as she walked out of her classroom. "So, what rumors did you hear in English? The one where I was caught seducing the substitute teacher or when I knocked up the new waitress at the diner?" He asked.

"The waitress," she replied.

"Ah, yes that one seems to be the popular one," he muttered.

Bella bit her lower lip. "And now I bet they have thrown you into the mix?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bit," she replied.

Edward leaned against the locker next to hers. "Trust me, it'll calm down again in a few weeks," he assured her. She bit her lower lip as she grabbed her books. "Hey, my sister is anxious to meet you, why don't you come sit by us during lunch?" He asked.

"Um…okay," she answered.

She watched as he walked away and felt the blush rising in her cheeks. Edward so handsome and he was so nice, she couldn't figure out why people were spreading such horrible rumors about him.

When it came for lunch, Bella found him sitting by a small group of people, talking quietly. She walked over to them. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey Bella, guys this is Bella Swan, she's new in town. Bella this is my sister, Alice, my brother Emmett, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, and Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper," Edward introduced.

"Hi," she greeted, sitting down.

"You're from Phoenix?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

"You're so pale though," he commented.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, smacking her boyfriend upside the head. "Yeah well, I'm an albino so they had to throw me out," she joked. Alice laughed.

"So what brings you all the way to Forks?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged as she took a sip of her soda. "Well, my mom got remarried, her new husband is trying to be a pro-baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom wasn't happy that he was gone all the time so I decided to move here so she could be with him," Bella explained. She realized that Edward was watching her and blushed slightly.

Edward was listening to her talk with a smile, everything about her was so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her smile, everything. He wanted to know more about this girl, as long as she didn't believe in any of the stories told about him in school.


	3. A Step

Chapter 3: A Step

Bella smiled as she pulled up to the school to find Edward and his siblings standing by his Volvo. She got out of the truck and walked over to them. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Hey Bells, ready for another lovely day at Forks High?" Alice asked.

She shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. They smiled as they went into the school. As usual, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper would break off to their own ways, leaving Bella and Edward alone. They walked over to Edward's locker to find notes all over it.

"I hate this time of year," he muttered, taking the notes off.

"What?" She asked.

"In February they always have this Valentine's Day dance thing that goes on. It's almost like a prom before the big prom," he replied.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Every year since my family and I moved here I'd get enough notes that can build a new tree," he added.

"You never go?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Why would you consider going?" he asked.

"I can't dance," she replied, staring at the floor.

Edward smiled slightly. "We don't have to go to the dance, but how about dinner instead?" He asked. Bella stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

The five minute warning bell went off and Edward grabbed his bag. "Think about it," he answered before walking away. Bella stood there frozen, and then she had to run to English class.

During lunch, Bella was at the salad bar part of the cafeteria when Edward stood next to her. "Thought about my question?" He asked, making her jump slightly.

"Um…you kind of caught me off guard this morning with your question," she replied.

He chuckled slightly. "Well, I normally don't ask anyone out, because no one in this school is worthy enough of that invitation," he commented.

"So I'm worthy?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, you fit in the category of normal," he replied.

She had to laugh at that. "So what do you say? Dinner with me Friday night?" He asked. Bella bit her lower lip, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Um…okay," she replied.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry, I don't eat in the diners in town, besides not the kind of place to take someone on a first date," he commented. Bella laughed nervously. "Head up to Port Angeles, they have nicer places there," he added.

"Okay," she answered.

"How's 6:30 for you?" He asked.

She nodded and watched as he walked away. "Bella you're an idiot," she muttered to herself. He was there making plans with her and all she could do was nod her head like a bobble head doll. She got what she wanted and went back to the table with Edward and the others.

After school, Alice skipped over to Bella. "Hey, I have to talk to you," Alice informed.

"Okay," she answered.

Alice and Bella walked out over to her truck. "So, my brother finally got the courage to ask you out?" She asked.

"Yeah…guess he did," Bella answered with a small smile.

"Hey, this is just protective sister talking here, don't take offense to it, but my brother has been through a lot of heartbreaks during his life. He's had girls who have only dated him for his looks and not for his personality, so I have to tell you that if you hurt my brother, I'll have to kill you," Alice said with a small grin.

Bella laughed slightly, putting her bag in the back of her truck. "Alice, you have nothing to worry about, I wouldn't hurt Edward," she assured her.

"Good, hope not, because I actually like you," Alice answered.

Bella laughed again before driving off.


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

Bella went downstairs and into the living room to see her dad watching the baseball game. "Hey dad, I'm going to go out with Edward Cullen tonight is that okay?" She asked. Charlie frowned.

"Isn't he too old for you?" He asked.

"We're both Juniors," she replied.

"Oh right Edward, thought you were talking about Emmett," he commented.

Bella bit her lower lip. "So, can I?" She asked.

"Can you what?" He asked.

"Can I go on a date with Edward?" She asked.

"As long as he brings you back before midnight," he replied.

She nodded and looked up when there was a knock on the front door. "That'll be him," she informed.

"Well, I'd like to meet him before you two take off," Charlie informed, getting out of his chair.

Bella nodded as she walked over and answered the door. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

She let him in. "Edward this is my father, Charlie, dad this is Edward Cullen," she informed. Edward shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir, don't worry I'll keep Bella safe," Edward assured Charlie.

"I want her home by eleven," Charlie informed.

Edward nodded and looked at Bella. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She grabbed her jacket and they left the house.

As he drove up to Port Angeles, he glanced over at Bella. "Want some music?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

He turned on the CD player and a smile came across her face. "Debussy? She asked.

"Yeah, just something that I like to listen to, I can change it if you want," he replied.

"Debussy's fine, my mom used to play it all the time when I was a kid," she commented.

She sat back and stared ahead at the street. "Is this your first date ever?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She answered.

He chuckled slightly. "Nothing to be nervous about, don't think of it as a date think of it as two friends going to a nice dinner and have pleasant conversation," he commented. Bella laughed slightly.

"That easy huh?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not the kind of guy who'll pressure a girl into doing something she doesn't want to do. That's more James's department," he replied.

She bit her lower lip and played with the ring on her pointer finger. "And you're more the gentleman type," she commented.

"Because I believe a woman deserves as much respect as a man does," he answered, glancing at her.

She smiled slightly. "My father raised Emmett and me to be respectable men," he added.

"Your father sounds like a good man, I should meet him sometime," she commented.

"Yeah you'd like him, trust me, they're already anxious to meet you," he answered.

"Anxious?" She asked.

Edward was quiet for a second. "I haven't been on a date in a very long time, so they're kind of thrilled that I finally asked a girl out on a date," he answered.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Bella, trust me, I didn't ask you out just because I haven't been on a date in awhile. I asked you out because I really like you," he answered.

They arrived at the restaurant and once they were seated and their drinks were ordered, Bella looked over at Edward. "Okay so tell me more about your parents? You know basically all about mine," she commented. Edward smiled slightly.

"My dad's a doctor, this you already know, my mom's a regular stay-at-home mom. They met when my dad was a starting out doctor, my mom was in a real bad accident and she was well basically dying, the other doctors told dad to call it but dad refused to give up on her, he saved her life," he explained.

Bella listened to him with a smile. "A year later he married her, ten months after that they had Emmett," he added with a grin.

"That's so cute," she commented.

Edward chuckled slightly. "My dad might not have been around much, but when he was around he's the greatest dad a kid could ever ask for. Mom sometimes had to be both mom and dad for us because of dad's shift changes at the hospital, but we knew when it was time to stop pressing her buttons," he chuckled. Bella laughed slightly.

"It was just my mom and me when I was growing up. I tried to do all the fun girl things like dancing but I'm so much of a klutz I fall over just walking over flat surfaces," she answered.

They laughed quietly, they were both enjoying their time together. They didn't realize how long they had stayed until a waitress came over to tell them that they were closing. "Oh wow…" Bella commented, looking at her watch. Edward stood up and helped her into her jacket. "Thanks," she told him.

"No problem," he answered as he opened the door for her and they walked back to his car.

When he pulled up to her house, Bella undid her seatbelt. "I had a fun time tonight," she commented.

"Me too, maybe we can do it again?" He asked.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that," she replied. Bella bit her lower lip as she leaned forward and he leaned towards her, their lips brushed together. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before pulling away. Bella's face was flushed and a small smile was on her face. "I'll see you later," she told him. Edward nodded and watched her go.

Bella went up to her room and lied back on her bed with a smile on her face, this was the best night of her life.


	5. Official

Chapter 5: Official

Edward smiled as he stood in front of his car when Bella came out. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thought I'd drive you to school today," he replied.

She smiled. "Thanks," she answered. She put her stuff in the backseat before getting in. "I thought you usually go to school with Emmett and everyone?" She asked.

"They're taking Rosalie's car today," he replied.

"Ah ok," she murmured.

Edward gave her a crooked smile before driving off. On the drive there, Edward reached over and held her hand. Bella smiled as she laced her fingers in his as they came up to the school. "Oh boy, get ready for Alice to pounce on you," he informed. He got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her. Just as Bella got out of the car, Alice practically pounced on her.

"You guys look so cute together!" She exclaimed.

Bella laughed slightly. "You so have to tell me what happened on this date," she insisted.

"Alice, let the poor girl breathe," Rosalie laughed.

Alice smiled, bouncing from her right foot to the left foot. Edward laughed slightly as they went to walk away when Bella slipped on ice. She let out a yelp but Edward caught her before she hit the concrete. "You okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, just clumsy," she replied as he helped her up.

"Just have to watch your step," he commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone was staring at the newly formed couple went down the hall together. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders. "I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He kissed her cheek with a smile before walking off to his own class. Bella felt her face turn red before going to her own locker.

When it came time for lunch, Bella walked over and took her usual seat next to Edward. "So are you two going to the Valentine's Day dance?" Alice asked.

"No," Bella answered.

"Yes," Edward answered in unison with her.

They stared at each other. "Since when?" She asked.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to ask you yet until now," he replied.

"Edward, I can't dance," she reminded him.

"Bella, its just for fun," he told her.

Bella sighed as she stared at her tray. "I'll think about it," she answered. Edward smiled and kissed her cheek.

**(Wednesday)**

Bella was sitting in her room when she heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see Edward there and opened her window. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, came to visit you," he replied, climbing through the window.

"My dad's not home why didn't you knock on the front door?" She asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked.

She giggled slightly, gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her softly. "So, did you think about my question?" He asked. She bit her lower lip.

"Okay, I'll go only because you're very convincing," she answered.

Edward chuckled and kissed her again. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The next day at school, Bella was listening to the announcements. "Remember Saturday from 6-10 is the Valentine's Day Dance, please remember to have your tickets available…" the principal said over the PA system. She looked into the classroom across the hall to see Edward staring up at the board with a small smile on his face, giving her a clue that he was listening to the announcements. She bit her lower lip and twirled her finger around her a strand of hair.

Later that day, Alice skipped over to Bella. "You, me, and Rosalie are going up to Port Angeles tonight," she informed.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Shopping for dresses," Alice replied, grinning.

Bella bit her lower lip and looked over at Edward's locker to see him chuckling. "Um…okay…" she answered. Alice was beaming, bouncing up and down with excitement. Bella laughed slightly and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go to Port Angeles," she told Alice.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella laughed again before heading off to lunch. Edward walked beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist, all the girls in the school were giving her glares, but Bella didn't care. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they went into the cafeteria.


	6. Valentine's Day

Chapter 6: Valentine's Day

**(Port Angeles)**

Bella stared in the mirror in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding!" She exclaimed. She was wearing a red dress that was obviously way too short.

"Come on it's cute!" Alice exclaimed.

"I look like a hooker," Bella answered.

Alice pouted. "Fine, try this one," she told her. Bella sighed as she went into the dressing room with the new dress.

"Come on Bella I want to see!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," Bella answered.

She came out, biting her lower lip. "This one's okay," she commented. Rosalie smiled.

"Edward's going to fall over when he sees you," she commented.

**(Valentine's Day Dance Night)**

Bella bit her lower lip as Alice zipped the back of her dress up. "Yeah now I'm Bella Barbie," she commented.

"Oh come on you look beautiful," Alice answered.

She had Bella turn around and fixed her makeup. Bella sighed. "This is only a Valentine's Dance, it's not like it's the prom or anything," she commented.

"Bella, trust me, if this was the prom she'd still be doing your makeup," Rosalie answered.

Alice stood behind Bella again and did the sash up on her dress. "Tada! You're finished," she announced.

"Alice, can we please pick out some different shoes? I won't survive the night with these," she answered.

"The heel is only 4 inches," Alice told her.

"Alice, this is Bella, the girl tripped in the hall walking straight," Rosalie answered.

"Right, heels are a no," Alice agreed.

She grabbed some flat shoes and had Bella change into those. "Bella, you girls ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, dad," Bella answered.

They gathered their stuff and went downstairs.

Edward stood there in disbelief when Bella came down the stairs, she was stunning. "Wow," he whispered. Bella smiled and she slipped off a step. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, grabbing her before she fell down the rest of the stairs.

"Now that couldn't be anymore embarrassing," she muttered.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry about it," he assured her, helping her up.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, blushing.

Edward kissed her cheek. "She'll be home before midnight again sir," Edward informed. Charlie nodded and watched them leave.

When they got to the school, Edward went over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger's side door. He held Bella's hand and helped her out of the car. "Such a gentleman," she commented. Edward gave her a crooked smile and they went towards the gym.

They walked into the gym to hear the music playing and everyone was dancing. She could feel the girls glaring at her, but Edward pulled her to the dance floor. "Edward…" she started.

"It's all in the leading, love," he answered.

She felt a shiver run up and down her spine when he called her that. He kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground for a second, setting her back down, but then she realized he had her standing on his feet. He smiled as he slowly started to sway to the music with her, his arms wrapped around her back. "I don't think I have ever known someone so beautiful before," he whispered. Bella bit her lower lip, Edward leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. She kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck.

They didn't stay at the dance much longer, they stayed for only a hour before Edward took her hand and they left the dance. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

She got into his car and he drove off.

They came to a stop on a trail and they got out. "Come on, we have to walk here," he told her. She didn't care they didn't have the shoes for this kind of walking, she trusted him. She held his hand and they made their way through the forest.

"You do know Alice is going to kill me if I ruin this dress right?" She asked.

Edward laughed as he pulled her onto his back and carried her through the forest that way. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Once he pushed a branch back, he set her down on the ground and Bella looked around. "Wow, this is beautiful," she whispered. Edward stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his hand over her stomach. Bella felt her heart start to race and closed her eyes. She turned around and looked up at him. He ran his fingers over her jaw and kissed her softly. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back and gently kissed along her neck. She moaned softly, pulling herself closer before he gently moved them down on the ground. Bella reached up and moved her hands up his shirt. Edward pulled back, looking down at her.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered.

She bit her lower lip. "I want to," she answered. Edward smiled softly, leaning forward and kissed her again. Bella kissed him back and pulled him down on top of her.


	7. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 7: Meeting the Parents

Bella was sitting in her Spanish class, half-listening to what the teacher was saying. Her stomach was doing gymnastics, making her feel totally ill. She closed her eyes tight, trying to push the nausea away, but the more she tried to ignore it the worse it got. She suddenly raised her hand. "Senora, may I please use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Spanish please," the teacher answered, without looking away from the board.

"Puedo ir el bano por favor?" She asked.

"Si," the teacher replied.

Bella got up and practically ran to the bathroom.

About five minutes later, Bella was lying back against the stall door, wiping her mouth and trying to calm her upset stomach. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Bella, are you in there?" Alice called.

"Yeah," she replied.

She flushed the toilet and came out. "Wow are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, just a bug," she replied, rubbing her stomach.

She walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out with the water from the sink. "Well, I wanted to deliver a message to you from Edward, he said that its okay for you to come over to our house tonight to meet our parents," she informed.

"Okay, that's good," Bella answered.

She pulled her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror to see her pale face staring back at her. "Wow, you look real pale, I mean paler than usual, are you sure you're okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Mm hmm, I'm fine," she assured them.

She leaned against the counter. "Just a little bug," she added.

"And you are in school because?" Alice asked.

"Because the last thing I need is explain to Charlie why I'm staying home from school," she replied.

The girls nodded and Bella went back to her class after a few more minutes.

Later that evening, Bella got out of her truck to find Edward there, waiting for her. "Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and went inside. "Mom, dad," he called. Edward's mother, Esme, came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother, Esme Cullen," he informed.

Bella shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," Bella answered.

"Well, how formal but you can just call me Esme," the older woman assured her.

Bella smiled slightly. "Okay…Esme," she answered.

"Where's dad?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Well he should be around here…Carlisle!" Esme called up the stairs.

She looked over at Edward. "Edward could you go get your father?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, going upstairs.

Esme led Bella into the living room. The first thing Bella noticed was that there were so many pictures all over the walls. She smiled to see a family portrait, that looked to be recent, having over the old fireplace there. "That was taken last year," Esme informed. Bella looked at the picture and then at the other pictures.

She saw the usual, like Carlisle and Esme's wedding pictures, pictures of Edward and his siblings growing up. The usual school pictures, there was a picture of Emmett and Edward at what looked like to be a softball game. There was another picture of Alice when she was a kid in a little pink tutu. Esme watched the young woman with a smile. "This picture, is my favorite," Esme told her, pointing to one of the pictures near the front.

Bella picked it up with a smile. "Emmett was seven and Edward and Alice were six," she informed.

"What was going on here?" Bella asked.

Esme smiled as she looked at the picture. "Carlisle had gotten vacation for the first time in a long time so he took the entire family to Hawaii for Christmas. They had so much fun, I think they had more fun with the fact that their father was spending time with them than the actual trip," she commented. Bella laughed slightly as she looked at the picture.

The entire family was sitting on a beach, Emmett was sitting between his parents. Edward was sitting in Carlisle's lap, Alice was sitting in Esme's lap. They were all smiles, the weather looked beautiful, and the ocean was behind them. It was the perfect picture, Bella could see why it was Esme's favorite.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Bella put the picture back up on the shelf. "Bella, this is my father Dr. Carlisle Cullen, dad, this is Bella," Edward informed. Bella shook his hand.

"Just call me Carlisle," he informed.

"Okay," she answered.

They sat down and Edward held Bella's hand. "So, Edward tells us you're from Phoenix?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I had just recently moved back to Forks to live with my dad. My mom had remarried and my stepfather's work takes him all over the place so I decided to go back to Forks so my mom can travel with him," she explained.

"Well that was generous of you," Esme answered, smiling.

"Edward has told me so much about you, I was kind of nervous about meeting you," she commented.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "You have nothing to worry about Bella, as long as you stay honest with us you have nothing to be nervous about," he assured her.

"Okay," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Your father is Chief Charlie Swan right?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, that's my dad," she replied.

Edward smiled to see Bella having a good time with his parents.

Later that evening, Bella was talking with Emmett when she looked into the kitchen to see Carlisle walk up behind Esme and wrap his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the lovey dovey stuff with mom and dad," Emmett commented. Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly.

"You seem to be feeling better," Alice commented.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist with a smile. Bella placed her hands over his. "Yeah, I'm feeling better," she answered. He kissed the back of her head with a smile.

"Dinner's ready," Carlisle called.

Edward took Bella by the hand and they went into the dining room.


	8. Unexpected Diagnosis

Chapter 8: Unexpected Diagnosis

Bella was in her room, talking on the phone with her mother. "Sweetheart really you should come live here in Jacksonville, it's so nice here, sunny all the time there's no snow, nothing," Renee told her daughter. Bella bit her lower lip.

"It sounds great mom, but I'd rather stay in Forks," Bella replied.

"Hmm, is there a very, very, very good reason?" Renee asked curiously.

Bella blushed slightly. "Yeah…I've met someone mom," she answered.

"Have you?! You have to tell me all about him, what's his name is he a jock or what?" Renee asked.

The teenager laughed slightly. "His name is Edward Cullen, he's a musician really," she replied.

"A musician? Bella…" Renee started.

"No mom, not that kind. He plays the piano, like the actual piano, no punk rock music or anything," Bella assured her mother.

"What about his parents?" She asked.

"His father is a doctor, his mom is a regular stay-at-home mom," Bella replied.

"What a nice combination. I really must get up to Forks so I can meet this Edward," Renee commented.

Bella laughed again when she heard a tap on her window. "Mom, I have to go," she informed.

"I'll talk to you later sweetheart," Renee answered.

Bella agreed before hanging up. She walked over and opened the window, letting Edward in. "How did you sneak away without getting caught?" She asked.

"Simple, mom does her reading by this time, dad's in his study. Emmett's out with Rosalie and Alice is out with Jasper, easy to go somewhere without getting caught," he replied.

Bella smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. "Missed you at school today," he murmured, brushing his lips over her neck. She bit her lower lip, moving her hands over his back.

"I was so nauseas this morning it was crazy," she replied.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

"A lot better," she replied.

They lied down on her bed and he gently rubbed her stomach. "Bella, maybe you should talk to my dad, I mean he is a doctor," he commented.

"I don't want to bother him over a little stomach bug," she answered.

"What are your other symptoms?" He asked.

"My head hurts…nausea…I'm tired all the time…my…breasts hurt," she said quietly, her face red with embarrassment.

Edward sat up and he started pressing on her stomach. "Does that hurt?" He asked.

"A little," she replied.

He pressed a little lower. "What are you a doctor now?" She asked.

"I was raised by a doctor, you pick up a few things," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as he stopped pressing on her stomach. "Bella…um…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He closed his eyes for a second. "When was your last period?" He asked. Bella froze as she started to count back.

"Oh no," she whispered, sitting up.

Since she sat up so fast, he didn't have a chance to move back and their heads collided together. "Oh ow, ow," Bella muttered, lying back on the bed again, her hand over her head.

"Shit," Edward groaned, his hands over his head.

"Let's add concussion to this," she commented, slowly sitting up.

Edward sat up after she did, rubbing his forehead. "Talk about taking a hit," he commented. She rubbed his head with a smile.

"Do you seriously think I'm pregnant? We only did it once," she answered.

He stroked her face. "That's all it takes," he murmured. She bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"Edward, I'm scared," she told him.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, if you are pregnant I'll take care of you," he assured her.

"But we're going off your diagnosis, we need real proof," she told him, pulling back.

Edward nodded and left for a little while.

About a half hour later, he came back. "How long does it take for someone to buy pregnancy tests?" She asked.

"Simple, trying to explaining to Mrs. Hudson why I need them," he replied.

She choked back a laugh. "She knows my dad, she won't say anything," he assured her. She smiled slightly before taking the three pregnancy tests he bought for her. She disappeared into the bathroom, thankful that Charlie had gone out of town for the week for some kind of meeting.

After taking the three tests, she sat down next to Edward on the bed again as they waited for the results. The two of them sat in silence, they were both nervous about the rest results. Edward reached over and held her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and then placed his other hand over their clasped hands. Bella placed her hand on his forearm and leaned against him. This was the longest three minutes of their lives, knowing that their lives could change in an instant.

Bella let out a gasp when the timer went off, letting them know that it was time to check the tests. "Bella?" he called once she was in the bathroom. She came out, holding all three sticks in her hand.

"Positive…all three of them…" she whispered.

Edward stood up and hugged her. Bella hugged him back with tears in her eyes.


	9. Honesty

Chapter 9: Honesty

Edward pulled up to his house, looking over at Bella to see her staring at her lap. "Hey, everything's gong to be okay," he assured her. She bit her lower lip as Edward got out of the car and went over to let her out. He held her hand as she got out of the car and gripped her boyfriend's hand as they walked inside. "Mom, dad!" He called.

"Your father should be home any minute," Esme answered, coming out of the living room.

She saw Bella there. "Oh Bella, I didn't know you were coming over today," she commented.

"Mom, when dad comes home can you guys come into the living room? We need to talk," he informed.

"Yes, of course, is everything okay?" Esme asked.

She looked at Bella and closed her eyes. "Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," Bella replied.

She let Edward's hand go and went into the kitchen with Esme.

Esme had Bella make the salad for dinner. "I'm going to take a guess here for what you want to talk about, you just nod your head yes or no," she informed.

"Okay," Bella answered, dicing carrots.

Esme started to cut the meat for dinner. "You're pregnant," Esme murmured.

"How did you…" she started.

"I had the same look on my face when I first found out I was pregnant with Emmett," she answered.

"What look?" Bella asked.

"Fear," Esme replied.

Bella listened to her. "Don't tell anyone, because no one besides Carlisle knows. I was married once before. I was nineteen, very young yes. Unlike Carlisle, my first husband was an abusive man. I had become pregnant when I was twenty-two, I had a little boy but he suddenly died, SIDS," she explained.

"Esme I'm so sorry," Bella murmured.

"I have my three children that I just love to death, so there's an up to everything," she answered.

Esme turned around and hugged Bella. "You have our support, that I can already assured you," she murmured. Bella hugged her back.

"Thank you," she answered.

After awhile, Carlisle finally came home and everyone went into the living room. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked, sitting down.

"The kids have something very important to tell us," Esme replied, sitting next to her husband and held his hand.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Mom…dad…um…this is really difficult to say…um…" Edward started.

"Edward, you know you can tell us anything," Carlisle reminded his son.

Bella let out a deep breath. "Carlisle…Esme…I'm pregnant," she admitted quietly. Esme looked over at her husband, still holding his hand.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, um…we got a few pregnancy tests and they all said positive," she replied.

Carlisle nodded and Edward was eerily quiet, just staring down at the floor. "Edward, you have nothing to worry about, your mother and I are here, you know we're always here," Carlisle assured him. Edward let out a sigh of relief before he and Bella stood up. Esme walked over and hugged her son while Carlisle was hugging Bella. "Do you two know what you're doing yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, we haven't even told my parents yet and I have a feeling they won't be as pleasant as you two are being," she answered.

Carlisle pulled back, his hands on Bella's arms. "You are welcome to stay here if things don't work out with your parents," he assured her.

"Thank you, but I couldn't impose," she answered.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be imposing," Esme told her.

Edward placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. "We haven't seen her parents' reactions yet, so let's wait," he answered. They nodded in agreement.

Back at Charlie's house, Bella had her mother on speak phone and sat down next to Edward. "Mom, dad…" Bella started. She gripped Edward's hand with tears in her eyes. "Um…we just found out…and his father confirmed it….I'm a month pregnant," she replied.

"What?!" Renee exclaimed over the phone.

"I'm pregnant mom and Edward's the father," she replied.

"How could you do something so stupid?!" Renee exclaimed.

"How do you plan on supporting the baby? Do you know what you're going to do about school? What'll happen if the town finds out? Have you thought of the humiliation you will go through? You are nowhere near ready to be parents," Charlie explained.

Edward closed his eyes as he listened to her parents ask back and forth about everything. "I'll marry her!" he blurted out. Renee and Charlie stopped their interrogation.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Bella looked at Edward. "What?" She asked.

"I'll marry her," he replied.

Charlie sat back. "I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Charlie commented. Bella stared at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"No way!" She exclaimed, standing up.

She looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not going to get married Edward," she told him, leaving the house. Edward got up and went after her.

Bella started walking over to her truck. "Bella, Bella, wait up," he called.

"How could you tell my parents we're getting married when we never even discussed it?!" She said quietly so the neighbors didn't hear.

"Bella, I said the first thing that came into my head," he answered, grabbing her hand.

"So basically promising my parents we'll get married soon is the first thing you could think of?" She asked.

"Bella, I didn't mean for it to sound like we should get married right now, right this instant," he answered.

He placed his hands on her face. "I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you," he told her. Bella bit her lower lip and he kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered, her hands on his.

He kissed her again and hugged her gently. "Everything's going to be just fine," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"I hope so Edward, I really do hope so," she answered.


	10. So Young

Chapter 10: So Young

Ever since Bella and Edward found out that she was pregnant, they had been trying everything in their power to make sure no one else in Forks would find out about the baby. The last thing the two of them needed was to be practically shunned from the town, which they would be if the secret ever got out. They would do anything and everything to hide her stomach when she got bigger with the baby.

Another school day arrived, Bella was in her bathroom, sick to her stomach like she usually was in the morning. This time Edward was behind her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her lower back. "At least these are a little easier with you here," she murmured. Edward kissed the side of her head before leaving her be to wash her mouth out and get ready for school.

She came downstairs wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a slightly baggy t-shirt. She had a black headband in her hair, keeping her hair out of her face. "Morning," she greeted everyone.

"Hey Bella," they answered.

She looked over at Esme. "What are you craving for this morning?" Esme asked.

"Mostly toast and eggs," Bella replied.

"Scrambled, fried, hardboiled?" Esme asked.

"Scrambled," Bella replied.

Edward glanced over at her. "Want something to drink?" He asked.

"Could you pass me the apple juice?" She asked.

"Sure thing," he replied, handing it to her.

She smiled as she poured herself a cup. "Edward, could you move your plate away please?" she asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your sausages its making me…" she started.

Edward quickly ate the last sausage on his plate, hoping to cure her nausea. She smiled slightly as Esme placed her plate in front of her. "Thanks Esme," she murmured.

"No problem," the older woman assured her.

Bella smiled as she started to eat her breakfast in silence. "Good morning," Carlisle greeted as he walked in.

"Hey dad," the three siblings greeted in unison.

Esme handed him his coffee with a small smile. "Bella, would you mind stopping by my office after school today?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at Edward before back at Carlisle.

"Um…sure," she replied.

"Don't worry it's nothing horrible," he assured her with a smile before taking a sip of his coffee.

Bella nodded before watching Carlisle take off to work when his beeper went off. "We'll see you later mom," Edward called as he and Bella left.

Later that day, Bella went into the hospital and walked over to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Bella answered.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Bella Swan," she replied.

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course, he's right down the hall, first door on your left," the nurse informed.

Bella thanked her and went down the hall.

She let out a deep breath as she knocked on the door. "Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, it's me," she informed.

"Hello, Bella, come in," Carlisle answered.

Bella walked into the office and sat down. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied with a small smile as he put a file down.

He looked at Bella. "You have nothing to be nervous about Bella," he assured her.

"Sorry," she answered.

"But how are you feeling?" He asked.

Bella cleared her throat. "Well I'm feeling sick every morning and I'm getting the usual symptoms…" she started.

"I'm not talking medically Bella," he told her quietly.

She bit her lower lip. "I'm mean mentally and emotionally, how are you?" He asked. She swallowed and twiddle her thumbs.

"Honestly…I'm scared out of my mind. All these questions come through my head everyday, like what if someone finds out, because I'm so young what if something's wrong with the baby? What if things between Edward and me don't work out and I'm raising this baby by myself? Then I'm wondering if people do know and they're only nice to me because you're the most respected man in town," she explained.

Carlisle just listened to her. "I don't know how to raise a baby, I know Edward doesn't know how to raise a baby. I don't want to feel like I'm being a burden to your family, you've been so kind to me and I just came into your lives two months ago. There's so much about me you don't know about," she explained, tears in her eyes.

"Care to share with me? Don't worry, nothing leaves this office," he assured her.

Bella played with the ring on her index finger. "Back in Phoenix, I had to exchange schools twice because people judged me before they knew me. I've had so many horrible names said to me and written on my lockers and everything. One of the other reasons I moved here was what happened at homecoming," she murmured.

"What happened at homecoming?" He asked.

Bella swallowed, staring at the floor. "I had this boyfriend, I thought he loved me…but he had heard the rumors that people thought I was "easy" and he took me out after the homecoming game. When I told him no, he just kept going and going…" she trailed off. Carlisle stood up and pulled the teenager into an embrace. She hugged him back with a sob. "But he couldn't do anything after I kicked him," she added.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he told her, rubbing her back.

"The rumors started over a misunderstanding. My words got twisted," she answered.

"Hey, it's ok," he told her.

He hushed her quietly. "I don't want Edward being ruined because of me," she answered. Carlisle pulled back, holding onto Bella's arms.

"Bella, listen to me, alright? You will not ruin my son, truth be told you've brought out the best in him. I haven't seen my son this happy in a very long time. He loves you, more than anything and even though you two are so young about having this baby, but our family loves you both. Bella, you have nothing to worry about, we'll take care of you. You can finish school, you can do what you want to do for high school, let us help you," he explained.

She let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. "You're safe with us, no one could ever hurt you. We're not forcing you to do anything," he added. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you Carlisle," she said quietly.

She hugged him again with a sigh. "At least there is a family who's willing to help us," she murmured. Carlisle hugged her back.

"You're part of this family now, we'll help you," he answered.


	11. Perfect Moments

Chapter 11: Beautiful Moments

Now that summer had started, everyone was able to relax finally for the next three months. Bella and Edward were lying back on her bed. She had her shirt pushed up and his hand was moving over her tiny baby bump. She smiled slightly as his fingers traced designs into her stomach. "The baby should start kicking soon," she commented. Edward smiled softly.

"That'd be cool to feel the first time," he answered.

"Do you think I'm a little too big for being four months pregnant?" She asked.

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her stomach. "No," he replied. She moved her fingers through his hair with a smile.

"You really think we're able to handle a baby?" She asked.

"With my family eager to help yeah," he replied.

He kissed her softly, moving his fingers over her cheek. Bella kissed him back, moving her hand over his chest. Bella let out a gasp, pulling back. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It kicked!" Bella replied.

She took Edward's hand and placed it on her stomach. He felt the baby move under his hand and a smile came across his face. "Oh wow," he commented. Bella smiled as he moved his fingers over her stomach again. She had her arms tucked under her head as she watched.

"Edward, we should talk about when I get closet o the due date," she told him.

"That's not for another five months," he answered, kissing her stomach.

"Those five months will come by quick trust me," she told him.

Edward gently ran his fingers over the baby bump again. "We can't have the baby in Forks, that's for sure. People will surely find out," he pointed out.

"What should we do?" She asked.

Edward thought for a minute, kissing her stomach. "Port Angeles, no one knows us there," he replied.

"How do you propose we sneak up there without anyone getting suspicious?" She asked.

He laced his fingers with hers. "We could easily say that your mom's in town visiting for the holidays. I mean the baby's due around the holidays," he replied. She moved her fingers through his hair.

"True," she agreed.

He moved up and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, holding her close.

Two weeks later, Bella was lying back on the examining table as the nurse was running the scanner over her stomach. "Let's see, here we go, there's your baby," she informed, pointing to the screen. Bella bit her lower lip as she held Edward's hand.

"Wow," he murmured.

Bella looked at the screen with tears in her eyes. Edward kissed her forehead with a smile. "Our baby's beautiful," she whispered.

"Sure is," he agreed.

"Look, the baby's sucking it's thumb," the nurse informed.

Bella smiled when they were able to get a close up on the screen. Carlisle came in after awhile. "How does everything look?" He asked.

"Everything is progressing normally," the nurse replied.

"Good," Carlisle commented.

He looked over the scans, nodding. "Looks healthy," he told his son and his son's girlfriend.

"Good, don't have much to worry about then," Edward commented, helping her sit up.

"As long things look as good as they do now, your baby will be born around November 20th," he informed.

"Perfect," Bella answered.

Edward kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. Bella hugged him with a smile as he gently moved his hand over her stomach after she got her shirt back down over her stomach. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He helped her off the examining table and after getting copies of the sonogram, they left the hospital to go back to Forks.

**(Cullen House)**

Edward held Bella's hand when they got back home. "Mom! We're home!" He called. Alice ran down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella! You have to see the cute stuff I bought for the baby!" She exclaimed.

She ran over and grabbed her hand, pulling Bella into the living room. Edward chuckled at the look on his girlfriend's face and went into the living room with them.

Alice had her sit down and placed a box in her lap. "I bought one for each gender since we don't know if the baby's a boy or a girl," she informed. Bella smiled as she opened the first box to see a really frilly and lacy dress. "Isn't it adorable?!" She exclaimed.

"It's...adorable," Bella answered through her teeth.

Edward was chuckling behind his hand. He knew that at this point now that Bella was hoping for a baby boy. "Look at the other one!" Alice shrieked, bouncing in her seat. Bella laughed slightly at her friend's excitement and opened the other box.

"Alice...this one's adorable!" She gasped, holding up a little blue onesie.

Edward smiled as he looked at the onesie. It was covered in little blue music notes and pianos. "Alice this is so sweet," she commented. Alice smiled and Bella hugged her. "Thank you," she added.

"You're welcome," she answered.

Bella put the stuff away and wiped a few tears from her face. "Damn hormones," she muttered. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Bella leaned against him with a smile.

"What did dad say about the baby?" Alice asked.

"He said that the baby's progressing normally and if everything's right it should be born around the 20th," Edward replied.

"Oh! That's great!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella laughed slightly and laced her fingers with Edward's as they fell into a conversation about the new baby.


	12. Abandoned

Chapter 12: Abandoned?

Bella sighed as she was lying on her and Edward's hotel room bed, her hands moving over her huge stomach. She had left an early Thanksgiving dinner, she was completely exhausted so she went to lay down. Edward promised to check on her in a little while.

As Bella lied there, she suddenly felt a twinge of pain hit her. She let out a gasp and sat up. "Oh god…" she whispered. She leaned against the headboard and grabbed her cell phone.

Edward was about to leave when his cell phone went off. "Hey, I was coming to see you," he told her.

"Yeah, good, because Edward it's time," she told him.

"On my way," Edward answered.

He hung up and looked over at Carlisle. "Carlisle!" He called. Carlisle grabbed his jacket and they left with everyone else.

Almost two hours passed, but Edward and his family still hadn't shown up to get her to a hospital. She called his cell phone several times, but there was no answer. "Oh god, oh god," she sobbed. She slowly got up from the bed, trying to get to the hospital herself.

After getting herself into a cab and had the cab take her to the hospital.

Once she arrived, she hardly made it into the hospital, her contractions were getting closer together. She was taken to a room and at this point, the young mother was crying. "Where's Edward? Where's my boyfriend?" She sobbed, her hands on her stomach.

"We're trying to get a hold of him on the numbers you gave us," the nurse replied.  
"Miss, do you know who your doctor is?" Another nurse asked.

Bella started to practice her breathing. "Dr…Carlisle…Cullen…" she said between breaths.

"Page Dr. Cullen," the first nurse ordered.

Bella lied back on her pillows, sobbing in pain. "Edward where are you?" She sobbed.

Edward hit the ground with a loud thump. "Edward…" he heard Esme call to him. He tried to move away when someone stepped on his back, making him cry out in pain. The attacker grabbed the young man by his hair, lifting his head up on the ground.

"Say night, night," the attacker sneered.

"NO!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward let out a loud cry of pain as he felt the attacker's teeth sink into the back of his neck.

Bella let out a scream as a powerful contraction ripped through her. "Bella, the baby's head is crowning, you have to push," the replacement doctor ordered.

"No, not without Edward," she sobbed.

"Bella, you have to, this baby is coming and you really need to push," the doctor answered.

Bella let out a sob as she gripped the bed sheets under her as she started to push, tears rolling down her face. "Edward where are you?" She sobbed as she pushed.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten and rest," the doctor told her.

Edward could hear the rest of his family crying out in pain, but there was nothing he could do as he felt the worse burning sensation rushing through him. "Let's just finish them," a voice hissed.

"Let's," another one agreed.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

The attackers looked up before taking off down the alley. "Edward," Carlisle called quietly. He was able to get himself up, staggering as he lifted his son up from the ground. "We have to move away from here," he said, ignoring the horrible pain rushing through his body.

"Bella…" Edward started.

Carlisle pulled Edward into an abandoned warehouse before he staggered back and got the rest of the family. Edward was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Once Carlisle got Alice into the warehouse, he collapsed to the ground. "Bella…" Edward called again.

Bella fell back against her bed, looking up when she could hear her child's screams filling the hospital room. "It's a boy," the doctor informed. Tears fell down the teen mother's face.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's just fine, a healthy seven pounds, one ounce, and he's nineteen and a half inches," the nurse informed.

Once her son was wrapped up in a blanket, the doctor placed the baby into her arms. "He's probably the most beautiful baby I've ever delivered," she commented. Bella smiled slightly, looking down at her newborn son.

"Bella, we couldn't get a hold of your boyfriend or any of his family," the nurse informed.

Hearing those words made this moment bittersweet. Bella held her newborn son, but she was alone.


	13. Changes

Chapter 13: Changes

Four days later, Bella was putting her son down for a nap when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it, stopping when she saw that it was Edward. "Where the hell have you been?" She asked. Edward was staring at the floor, there were a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Bella, let me explain…" he started.

She went to slam the door in his face when he grabbed the door, pushing it open. "Edward, get out," she told him.

"You have to let me explain," he answered.

"No, you made it pretty clear. Your entire family did," she told him.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, my family…" he started. He looked up when the newborn started to cry. Bella walked over and picked her son up.

"You still won't sleep?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

Edward stared at the baby in her arms. "A boy…" he murmured, noticing the little blue outfit he was wearing.

"Yeah, I gave birth to a son, aren't you happy?" She answered angrily.

Edward stared at the infant in her arms. "Bella…" he started.

"What happened that night? Why did you leave me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I didn't mean for it to look like I didn't want to be there. Something happened," he answered.

"What?" She asked, rocking the baby in her arms.

He let out a shaky sigh. "This is going to sound really, really, really crazy," he told her.

"Try me," she answered.

Edward closed his eyes for a second. "I swear to God Bella we were on our way to get you. My dad had his jacket and everything. I told everyone where we were going and they were following us," he started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Edward was halfway running to his car when they saw a group of people standing there, evil sneers on their faces. "Well, look what we have here," the leader commented.**_

"_**Ooh, I like the blonde," one of the other guys commented.**_

_**Emmett pulled Rosalie behind him with a glare. "Take your pick boys," the leader instructed.**_

"_**LET GO!" Rosalie shouted.**_

_**Before Edward could even react, he was thrown down to the ground, a punch landing on his face, he felt his cheekbone shatter. He heard his cell phone ring and knew it was Bella. "JASPER!" He heard Alice shout. He tried to stand up but only got kicked in the stomach, sending him sprawling on the ground again. He suddenly heard his entire family screaming in pain.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Edward looked at her. "I swear to you Bella, the next thing I know one of those things had me pinned to the ground and he bit me on the back of my neck," he explained.

"What are you trying to tell me that you were attacked by vampires?" She asked.

"I'm not trying to tell you, I _am_ telling you that we were attacked by vampires," he explained.

She stared at him like he was crazy. "If you're a vampire then prove it to me," she answered. Edward walked over to her, he had her put the baby down and took her hand in his. Bella let out a gasp. "Edward you're freezing," she told him.

"I can hear your heart beat, both yours and our son's. Bella, I have become a monster, something that thirsts for blood. I don't eat, I don't drink, I don't sleep. I'm just like this," he told her.

Bella stared at him. "I'm a monster, Bella," he added.

"You can never be a monster," she answered, placing her hand on his face.

"Don't say I can't be because I am. I am a vampire! A bloodsucking vampire!" He exclaimed.

Bella reached up and took off his sunglasses, letting out a gasp when she saw that they were red. "Oh God!" She gasped. She picked the baby up from his crib again, holding him close.

"What is his name? Please tell me," he whispered.

Bella swallowed. "Jackson Edward Cullen," she replied, tears in her eyes. She let out a deep breath. "Hold out your hands," she told him.

"Bella…" he started.

"Hold out your hands," she repeated.

Edward held out his hands and Bella carefully placed their four-day-old son into his arms. Edward stood there stunned as he stared at the child in his arms. The baby suddenly stopped crying and calmed down. He opened his eyes, showing his father what used to be his green eyes. He could feel his son's heart beat, he suddenly got scared and put Jack back into Bella's arms. "I have to go," he told her.

"Edward…" she started.

"No, I have to go, I'm too dangerous around you. Both of you," he answered.

He hurried over to the door. "Edward you can't leave us," she insisted.

"This is the only way to keep you safe," he answered.

Bella placed Jack back into his crib and tried to go after him, but he was gone. "EDWARD!" She called out to him. Tears pressed hard against her eyes.


	14. Advantage

Chapter 14: Advantage

Bella sighed as she walked out of her job at the grocery store. She walked over to her truck and climbed inside, taking her keys out of her purse, and put it in the ignition. She turned the key, but all she could hear was the whirring sound of her engine, but it wouldn't turn over. "What the hell?" She muttered. She tried again, still nothing happened. She groaned and jumped when there was a knock on her window. It was James. "What are you doing here?" she asked. James gave her that "smartass" grin that made chills run up and down her spine.

"Car trouble?" he asked.

"Go away, James," she answered, sliding out on the other side.

She walked over to the front of her truck and opened the hood. Except she had no idea what to look for. "Come on, I'll just give you a ride home," he told her. "That's all."

"Right, I'd rather walk," she muttered.

She reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. "Dammit!" she hissed. Her phone was dead, perfect, the stupid thing never stayed charged.

"Come on, just a ride home I swear," James said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Right, coming from the man who spiked my soda at that party," she answered.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

He sounded sincere. It started to rain and Bella let out a groan. She had to go back to Jack, the babysitter was going to leave soon and her phone is dead so she couldn't call her and warn her she was going to be late. James drove up with his truck. "Come on Bells, get in the truck, I'll be good," he promised her. Bella let out a sigh.

"You'll take me straight home?" she asked.

"Straight home," he promised.

She sighed as she grabbed her purse from her truck and got into his truck, keeping as much distance as she could from him, she was practically sitting on the door. "I don't bite," he said, smiling slightly.

"Just because you're driving me home doesn't mean we're suddenly friends," she muttered.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he replied.

Bella kept watching out the window, but she kept an eye on James out of the corner of her eye. "My apartment's right there," she informed.

"Oh damn," he muttered, but he didn't sound at all sorry.

He came to a stop and parked the car, shutting it off. Bella glared at him. "James, let me out," she told him, pulling on the door handle.

"No," he pulled her body against his, kissing her hard.

Bella pulled back and she punched him hard across the face, her ring cutting into his cheek. "YOU BITCH!" James shouted, punching her hard in the face. Bella yelped her head hitting the window when she flew back. "Teach you a lesson," he snapped, grabbing her legs and pulling her closer.

"GET OFF!" She shouted, trying to kick him.

He ripped at her clothes and she screamed, trying to fight him off. "Stop fighting me or it'll get worse for you!" He snapped. Bella tried to reach for her purse to get her pepper spray when he grabbed her arm and pinned both her arms above her head.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed again.

James pinned her down to the seat of the truck and her eyes widened when he pulled out a knife, pressing it to her throat. "Are you going to play nice now?" he hissed evilly. Bella let out a sob as she gave up. "That's a good girl," he told her.

"James please don't, please," she sobbed.

He smiled as he moved his hand over her face. "Trust me, you'll have a better time with me than you ever had with Edward," he answered, his forehead pressed against hers with a grin. Bella sniffled as he undid her jeans and pulled them down. She only wished that someone would save her from this nightmare. The tears started falling and she tried to keep herself from crying when she heard him undo his belt and pants. She started crying harder when he gripped her hips as hard as he could and thrust into her.

"Please stop, please stop," she sobbed.

James bit her neck, making her scream in pain.

After he was done, James got up and fixed his pants. "There you go," he told her. He opened the door and practically shoved her out of the truck. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you," he threatened. Bella nodded her head slowly before watching him speed off. She slowly did up her own pants the rest of the way and limped back into the house.

**(Inside)**

Bella was in the shower scrubbing her skin hard. Her arms and hips were covered in bruises and her right cheek was black and blue from where he punched her. She also had burned the clothes she was wearing. She wanted to get rid of everything he had touched. "Could anything else go wrong in my life?" She sobbed. She was a teen mother to just a tiny baby and the father of her baby is staying away from them to keep them safe.

After she got out of the shower, she picked Jack up from her crib and curled up on the bed with her son in her arms. She started crying while holding her sleeping son close.


	15. Regret

Chapter 15: Regret

A week went by since James raped her. Bella kept her mouth closed, she hardly spoke to anyone anymore. She went to school, she went to work, and she went home to take care of Jack.

One day, Bella was walking to her fixed truck when she saw James leaning against it. "I haven't said anything to anyone," she said quietly.

"I can see that, you're true to your word," he commented.

She took out her keys and went to open the door when he leaned against the door. "Could you let me by please?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to get home," she replied.

"Why don't you let me drive you home again?" he asked.

Bella swallowed. "James I'm begging you please," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, moving his hand over her cheek.

Tears started pressing hard against her eyes. "Please, no more," she sniffled. James stood behind her, playing with her hair.

"You know, now that Edward's not here, who's going to protect you?" He asked.

Bella spun around and shoved him hard. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

Bella looked up and felt relief wash over her when she saw that it was Edward. James glared at Edward before storming away. Edward walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You left me," she sobbed. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, by the time I got there you were already curled up in bed with Jack," he told her.

Edward hugged her close. "My God Bella I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he told her. She pushed him away.

"You left both Jack and me! I needed you and you weren't there!" She exclaimed.

"I left to keep you both safe," he answered.

She pushed him again even though it was hopeless. "Stay away from us! Stay away from us both!" She snapped, getting into her truck.

"Bella…" he started.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

She started her truck and drove off.

**(Apartment)**

Bella sighed as she placed Jack into his crib. "Mama's big boy," she cooed. She touched her son's stomach with a smile. "You are one good thing that's come out of this whole mess," she murmured. She kissed his forehead and covered him up. Jack kicked his feet and waved his hands, letting out his usual baby noises. Bella smiled as she turned on the mobile. She looked in the window and let out a small scream. She opened the window with a glare. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I come in? We need to talk," Edward replied.

She pushed the crib out of the way and let Edward in. He shook the rain from his hair. "How long have you been sitting out there?" she asked.

"A couple of hours," he replied.

"Are you crazy? You could get sick," she told him.

He shook his head. "I don't get sick anymore," he answered. Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Bella, I tried to get to you as fast as I could," he told her.

"You shouldn't have left me in the first place," she answered.

"Even if I'm a monster?" he asked.

"Edward you were never a monster!" She exclaimed.

He was silent. "You were always the same person who saved me from James at that party! You saved me from the party but you couldn't get me out of his truck…" she trailed off. She sat down, her head in her hands. "I did this to myself. I was stupid enough to get into the truck with him," she sobbed. Edward kneeled in front of her, his hands on her face.

"Bella, look at me," he whispered.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "James is an animal. He knew I wasn't around and he preyed on that. Bella, this wasn't your fault. You were trying to get home to Jack," he told her. He wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I left you," he added. Bella sobbed. "I'm never leaving you again, I promise," he whispered to her.

"How can I believe you?" She asked.

"Because you're coming home with me," he replied.

Bella swallowed. "Home? But what about everyone else?" She asked.

"Bella, we all want you home," he whispered.

She let out a small sob. "We want you home, love," he repeated. She hugged him tight, sniffling. "He'll never hurt you again, I promise," he told her. Bella hugged him tight, tears still falling down her face.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he answered.

They looked up when Jack started crying. "He just doesn't want to sleep," she commented. Edward got up and picked Jack up into his arms. Jack looked up into his eyes and smiled. "His first smile!" She gasped. Edward smiled and he pressed his forehead against Bella's.

"I love you," he whispered.

She hugged him tight with a sigh. "I love you," she answered.


	16. Transitions

Chapter 16: Transitions

Bella woke up with a gasp when Jack started to cry. She rubbed her eyes and started to get out of bed when she felt someone gently grab her arm. "Don't get up, I'll get him," Edward told her. She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes again. Edward left her alone to sleep and went down the hall to the nursery Alice and Esme had decorated for Jack.

He walked in and picked Jack up from his crib. "What are you crying about?" he asked. Jack was still whimpering and Edward carried him downstairs.

Edward was being as gentle as possible with the infant, knowing that one wrong move he could seriously injure him. He let out a shaky sigh as he had Jack in the crook of his arm and got one of the bottles out of the fridge. "Edward, why don't you just hold him and I'll get this?" Esme asked, taking the bottle from her son. He nodded is head slowly and leaned against the counter, rocking Jack back and forth. "Here you are," Esme told him, handing the bottle back to him.

"Thanks," he answered.

Jack let out a little noise as he started drinking from the bottle. Edward was staring down at him when he heard Esme chuckle. "What?" he asked curiously.

"I can't tell you how many times I would come downstairs and see your dad in the living room with you guys when you were babies. He was either playing, feeding, or just talking to you," Esme replied.

Edward smiled slightly. "Well, three in the morning was actually the only time he was able to be a dad to you guys. For a long time he was always stuck on the late shift at the hospital. He always felt guilty that he was never home enough for you guys. When he was home it was only to sleep because he would have so many long nights there," she explained.

"Never said dad was a bad dad," Edward answered.

"Oh I know sweetheart," Esme told him, leaning against the counter.

Edward sighed as he gently took the bottle from a sleeping Jack. "Your father did everything he could to try to save you that night," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

Esme placed her hand on his arm. Edward let out a sigh. "I remember dad, even though he was just as much pain as the rest of us, actually picked me up off the ground," he told her.

"Yeah well if I could do it again I'd find another way to stop them from attacking us," Carlisle answered.

Jack let out a little noise, bringing a smile to all three of their faces. Edward let out a sigh, pressing a gentle kiss against his son's forehead. "I think that's Jack's way of saying "Stop pouting"," Esme quipped. Carlisle and Edward chuckled slightly.

"Here, dad, you give it a shot," Edward told Carlisle, trying to pass the baby over to his father.

Carlisle smiled as he carefully took Jack into his arms. "Well, with this strength now you can't even feel him," he commented.

"Yeah, it's a weird feeling," Edward answered.

Carlisle stroked Jack's tiny cheek with a smile. Esme smiled, it was a walk down memory lane for her and Edward could see the images going through her mind.

Later on, Edward had moved back upstairs with Jack on his arms. He moved back into the nursery and placed the baby back into his crib. He placed the blanket over Jack and kissed his forehead softly before turning on the mobile. He watched his son drift off to sleep and he left the room.


	17. My Heart is Yours

Chapter 17: My Heart is Yours

Bella woke up to the sound of the birds chirping, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so peacefully. "Good morning," a velvety voice greeted. She looked up to see Edward sitting in a chair with a smile. She sat up slowly. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah…I don't remember the last time I slept so well," she replied.

He smiled. "What about you?" she asked.

"I don't sleep anymore," he replied.

She bit her lower lip. "Sit by me?" she asked. Edward walked over and sat next to her. Bella took one of his cold hands in her warm hands. She laced her fingers with his and Edward used his free hand, moving circles over her wrist. "I missed you, everyday you were gone," she told him. Edward leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her temple.

"I missed you too. My thoughts were always on you and Jack," he murmured.

He pulled back and stroked her hair. "If I knew what James was going to do while I was gone, I wouldn't have left…I should have never left," he told her. Bella leaned into his touch.

"Sadly, what's done is done," she answered.

She closed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry, she didn't want to cry over it. "Bella, you should talk about it," he told her.

"No," she answered.

"It could help you," he insisted.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it," she answered.

She pulled away and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Bella started rocking a little bit. "Please don't make me talk about what he did to me," she whispered.

"Bella, come here," he answered.

He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, I won't make you talk about it," he whispered into her hair. She sniffled slightly, gripping his shirt. Edward hushed her gently, rubbing her back. "You're safe here, no one can hurt you here, I promise," he assured her.

"I have to go to school and he's always there. I make sure Angela or someone is by me because I'm afraid he'll try to do it again," she told him.

Edward pulled back, gripping her shoulders. "He's not going to lay another hand on you," he told her. She sniffled, tears were falling down her face. "As long as I'm alive, which will be forever now, he will never touch you again," he added. Bella let out a small sob and he placed his hands on her face. "I will tear him apart if he touches you again," he told her, a growl coming from him. She placed her hands over his, her eyes were closed. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm going to school with you Monday, he won't come near us," he whispered, calming down.

"Edward, that's not safe, you're a newly formed vampire," she answered.

"I'll hunt the night before, I should be okay then," he told her.

Bella let out a shaky sigh, her hands over his wrists. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

**(Monday)**

Edward was waiting by the door while Bella was giving Esme instructions of Jack's routine during the day. "Usually he'll sleep until noon since I already fed him. The babysitters usually don't have a problem until noon, which is when he wakes up. When he does wake up I have plenty of bottles in the fridge…" she rambled. Esme chuckled softly, her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about, Jack is in safe hands," she assured her.

Bella smiled slightly. "Bella, we're going to be late," Edward called. Bella bit her lower lip as she grabbed her bag and Edward held her hand in his as they walked out to his car.

**(School)**

Edward pulled on his sunglasses before getting out of his car. He walked over on the other side and opened Bella's door. She gave him a small smiled as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, his hand on her hip, as they walked up the stairs to the school. Bella smiled as she leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his back. She felt completely safe for the first time in a month. He kissed her neck before whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled before she got her stuff to head off to her first class with her boyfriend.


	18. A Promise Kept

Chapter 18: Promises Kept

Bella sighed as she walked down the stairs. "Where are you off to?" Edward asked.

"Library, I have to do a few things for a project," she replied.

"Will you be gone long?" He asked.

"Edward, don't worry, I'll be back in an hour," she assured him.

She kissed him briefly with a smile. "I'll be back," she told him. Edward sighed as he handed her the keys to his Volvo. Bella walked over to Jack. "By baby, mama will be back soon," she cooed, kissing his forehead. Jack gurgled and kicked his feet. Bella smiled as she left the house to head to the library.

**(Library)**

Bella sighed as she picked up the books she had reserved at the library. "Here you are Miss Swan," the woman behind the counter informed.

"Thank you," she answered.

She sat down at a table, looking through some of the books when she suddenly had a feeling someone was watching her. She looked up and her heart stopped when she saw it was James. She cleared her throat and got back up, showing the woman the books again.

As she was walking back to Edward's car, she was searching her bag for his keys. "Hi Bella," James sneered.

"Go away James," she answered.

She let out a gasp when he was standing in front of her. "Don't be in such a rush, come on hang out for a little while," he insisted.

"Stay away from me," she answered.

Bella swallowed as she continued to search for her keys, she was beginning to panic. Right when she found her keys, James had her shoved up against his truck. "You really, really think you can keep escaping me?" He asked.

"Let go," she told him.

"Mm…I think I will…after awhile," he answered.

Bella felt the tears press hard against her eyes. "James let go of me," she insisted.

"There's no one here but you and me," James answered.

Bella let out a shriek when he pressed his hips to hers. "NO!" She screamed. James was suddenly yanked off her and she collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Bella, Bella, love, look at me," Edward told her, kneeling in front of her.

Bella was shaking uncontrollably, her hand was over her face. Edward looked over at James, who was in Emmett's grasp, with a glare. "You come near her again, it will be the last thing you'll ever do!" he hissed. James grinned slightly.

"Trust me, Bella will be mine one day, you'll see," he answered.

Edward picked Bella up and got her into his car after grabbing the keys that were lying on the ground. "Emmett, once we're gone, let him go," Edward instructed.

"You got it," Emmett answered.

Bella curled up in her seat, her eyes were closed tight. Edward threw the car in reverse, backing out before throwing it back into drive, speeding back to the house.

**(Cullen House)**

As soon as Edward stopped the car, Bella got out and ran towards the forest. "BELLA!" He called, running after her.

Bella was trying to run as fast as she could away from everything when she felt someone grab her arm. "NO!" she screamed.

"Bella, Bella it's me," Edward answered.

Bea let out a sob and he hugged her gently. "I can't do this again," she sobbed.

"Bella, you don't have to do this by yourself. I wish you would let me in and let me help you," he answered.

Bella sobbed against him. "I just want to get out of here, I want to get away from here," she sobbed. Edward stroked her hair.

"Oh Bella," he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"I can't do this, I can't," she insisted.

He hushed her, lifting her up from the ground. "Oh baby," he whispered. Bella sobbed against his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to calm her. Edward then picked her up in the carrying position.

"No, no," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered.

Edward carried her back to the house.

**(The House)**

Edward looked at Esme when they came into the house. "Mom, could you call in and tell them that Bella won't be in school for a week?" He asked.

"Of course," she answered, not needing an explanation.

Edward carried Bella upstairs. "Don't worry Edward, Jack is in good hands," Alice told her brother.

"Thanks Alice," he answered.

He carried his girlfriend into their bedroom and carefully placed the sobbing girl onto the bed. "No, no, no," she sobbed. He hushed her, stroking her face.

"Bella, relax, you're safe," he whispered.

Edward sat down on the bed and rubbed her back until she finally calmed down. He pulled her into his arms and hummed softly to her, stroking her hair. "I can't miss school," she said suddenly.

"Well you're going to, because if you keep going back like this it's going to slowly kill you," he answered.

She let out sigh. "Why can't he leave me alone?" She asked. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"He's a prick that should die a slow, painful death," he replied.

Bella sniffled and Edward kissed the top of her head. "He won't come near you anymore," he whispered.

"You can't keep promising me that because you're not around all the time," she answered.

Edward closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "The next time James touches your or tries to touch you, I will kill him. I will tear him limb from limb," he told her.

"You know, I tried to get out of Phoenix to escape this kind of torture," she answered.

"Unlike the people in Phoenix, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he whispered into her ear.

Bella sighed and fell asleep in his arms and Edward held her all night.


	19. A Family Day

Chapter 19: A Family Day

Months went by and Jack was growing bigger and Bella couldn't believe that her baby boy was growing up. "Bells, he's only seven months old," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah but he's already standing up on his own and everything," she answered.

He chuckled some more. "He stands with the help from a table or a chair," he told her. They heard Jack babble his baby language and crawled across the carpet.

"What are you doing big boy?" Bella cooed, picking the baby up.

Edward smiled as Bella gently sway back and forth. "My God it feels like yesterday he was screaming in the delivery room," she commented. Edward frowned, regretting that he wasn't there for his son's birth. Bella looked over at him to see the frown on his face. "Edward, I have forgiven you a long time ago for not being there," she told him. Jack let out a gurgle.

"I should've been there," he answered.

She sighed and placed their son in his arms. "I don't think the doctors would've liked it if you came into the delivery room screaming in pain and bright red eyes," she pointed out.

"That's not the point Bella; I should've been with you that whole night. I should've have gone to that restaurant," he answered.

"Edward, what's done is done. We can't live our lives on what if's and maybes," she answered.

Edward kissed the top of his son's head closing his eyes. "You're a wonderful dad, human or vampire, look at you with him," Bella told him. Jack started to fall asleep in Edward's arms. "See? Jack just adores you. He doesn't see a difference, you're just his daddy," she added.

"Yeah, I can watch him grow up, and everything but when he's 30 I'm going to look like I'm 18 still, there's no way he can pass off as my son," he answered.

"But you will know he's your son, Jack would know he's your son," she murmured.

She held his hand. "Edward, I wish you'd change your mind about the changing thing," she added.

"No," he murmured.

"Why spend forever by yourself, Edward?" She asked.

Edward sighed, wrapping his arm around her back. "I love you Bella, isn't it enough that I'm here?" he asked, his forehead pressed against hers. She sighed, her hand on the back of his neck.

"For now," she replied.

Edward kissed her briefly, letting out a deep breath. Jack gurgled and pulled on the collar of Edward's shirt. "See? He doesn't care, he just sees his dad, he doesn't see a vampire," Bella told him.

"Yeah, well, will he still me as his father 20...30 years from now? Will he still think the same of me when I have to pretend to be someone else because I'm too young looking to pass off for his father?" He asked.

"Edward, he'll always be your son," she answered.

He closed his eyes for a second before lifting Jack up into the air. Bella smiled to see the huge smile break out onto Jacks' face. "No matter what…he'll always see you as his dad," she murmured. He smiled slightly before setting Jack into his playpen. The baby sat down and started playing with his toys that were in there.

"And what about you?" He asked.

"What do mean? You are Jack's father, nothing can change that," she replied.

"No, what would I always be to you?" He asked.

Bella sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The man who rescued me on two different occasions, the man who gave me a son, and the man I am irrevocably in love with," she replied. Edward pressed his forehead to hers, his hands on her slender waist. "Because I knew you before you were turned into this, just because you're…different…doesn't change how I feel," she murmured.

"Even though I'm a bloodthirsty vampire who could be a danger to you and Jack," he answered.

"You won't hurt us," she murmured.

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"If you wanted to hurt us you would've done it already," she answered.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead pressed against his neck. "No matter what you say you can never scare me away from you," she murmured.

"I wish I would though, I'm dangerous Bella," he answered.

She shook her head, holding onto him even tighter when the front door opened and Carlisle came home with a grim expression on his face. "Dad? What's wrong?" he asked, letting Bella go.

"I just had to go down to the police station today…I had to look at a body that I had to say the COD was animal attack," he replied.

Bella swallowed. "Who was the victim?" She asked. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"James Spencer's father. James has gone missing," Carlisle replied.

Bella suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Do you think…" she started. Her heart started to beat faster and both Edward and Carlisle could hear it.

"Edward, I wouldn't let Bella or Jack out of your sight until we know where he is. He can be anywhere and being a newborn, unlike us who did stay hidden, he can be dangerous. He can be just as reckless as he was human," he explained.

"Can be dangerous?" Bella asked, scoffing.

She pulled out of Edward's arms. "I can't stay here and wait for him to come after me and if he's a vampire to that's exactly what he's going to do!" She exclaimed.

"Bella we don't know where he is and running can be something he's wanting you to do," he answered.

"Everything's a game to him remember Bella? Everything is just another game to him and if you leave now and if he's watching now, it'll be playing right into what he wants," Edward told her.

Bella slowly dropped to her knees and Edward next to her, pulling her close. "I can't do this anymore, Edward take me away from here," she answered. He pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "Take me away," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"We have to stay, I'll be able to protect you here," he whispered, rubbing her arm.

"We all can," Carlisle answered.

Edward kissed the top of her head.


	20. A Trap

Chapter 20: The Trap

Bella smiled as she put Jack down for the night. The baby was staring up at his mobile of little lions and lambs. "Sweet dreams, love," she whispered, kissing his forehead. Edward walked over and placed a blanket over the baby. She let out a sigh as they left the nursery and went downstairs.

Later that evening, Edward walked over to Bella. "Hey, I'm going on a hunt," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

He kissed her softly. "I'll be back soon," he murmured. She nodded and watched him leave with Jasper. Ever since James disappeared, they made sure someone was at the house just in case he showed up. Bella pulled out her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read, listening to the baby monitor for any noises Jack would make.

"How are you holding up?" Emmett asked.

She looked over at him. "I could be better," she answered. He sat down with a sigh, moving to put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Emmett you put a foot on my coffee table I'm going to hit you," Esme told him, walking into the living room.

Emmett grinned slightly and put his foot back down on the floor. "I'm not having you dirty up my living room," she told him.

"Ma I'm twenty, you don't need to scold me like a baby," he muttered.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop putting your dirty sneakers on my furniture," Esme answered.

Bella smiled slightly. "She has her feet on the couch," he whined.

"Yeah but she doesn't have her shoes on," Esme answered.

"You sound more like a baby than Jack does and he's seven months old," Bella told him.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote to watch TV. Bella smiled slightly as she read through her book when she looked to stare out the window. What she saw made her scream. "Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked, immediately right beside her.

"Someone was at the window!" She exclaimed.

Emmett looked at the window and opened it, looking around. "There's no one here," he told her.

"Someone was there Emmett! I saw them!" She answered.

Esme had her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Someone was watching me," she insisted.

"I'm going to go see if they're still…" he started to say.

"EMMETT NO!" Alice shouted, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa, what?" He asked.

"Don't go out there," she insisted, fear showing in his little sister's eyes.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked.

"Mom if Emmett goes out there he's going to get ambushed! They're watching the house," Alice answered.

Bella pulled out of Esme's grasp. "Jack!" She gasped, running up the stairs.

She ran into the nursery and let out a sigh of relief to find Jack still sleeping peacefully in his crib. She placed her hand on his tiny stomach, closing her eyes. Bella looked out the window at the tree and she felt her blood run ice cold when she saw a pair of red eyes staring right at her. Her breathing was become ragged and she picked Jack up, carrying him downstairs as fast as she could.

Esme hurried over and took Jack into her arms. "I saw him, it's him Esme, it's James. He's here to get me," she told her.

"As long as Emmett's around he's not going to touch you," Alice answered.

Bella suddenly felt faint and sat down on the couch. "He's not going to stop," she whispered.

"Where's dad?" Emmett asked.

"He should be at the hospital still," Esme replied.

"I'm going to call him," Emmett informed.

He walked over and grabbed the phone, lifting it up to his ear. "The fucker," he hissed, slamming the phone down.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He cut the phone lines," Emmett replied angrily.

"Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are out there," Bella told them.

"Trust me, no one can ever touch my Rosie," Emmett answered.

"Alice how many can you see?" Esme asked.

Alice shook her head. "It's hard to say. I have to call dad before he gets home," Alice insisted. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Carlisle's cell phone and his phone went straight to voicemail. "Daddy, it's me. Whatever you do DON'T come home. James is here, he has a coven with him. Don't come home, they're going to try to catch one of us to get Bella," she explained into the voicemail.

Bella was pacing back and forth when the door suddenly opened and closed so fast she didn't even see who came in. Edward had come in with Jasper over his shoulders. "MOM!" He shouted, setting his friend down on the floor.

"Oh my God! Jasper!" Alice exclaimed, running over.

"He'll be fine, he's been bitten, but he'll be okay," Edward answered.

"Where's Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

Edward was holding his arm. "She's…in the garage, she was on the other side of the forest by the time Jasper and I got to her," he replied. Emmett ran out to the garage to get Rosalie. Bella hurried over to Edward.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

Bella looked at his arm to see huge scratches down it. "One of them grabbed me when I tried to lift Jasper up," he told her.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"We were hunting…sons of bitches came out of nowhere," he answered.

He gestured over to Jasper. "Got Jasper first because he was trying to protect Rosalie. I had gotten Rosalie out of there and went back to get Jazz. They were getting ready to tear him apart when I got there," he explained. Alice was sitting on the floor with Jasper's head in her lap.

"Did you see how many were there?" Esme asked.

"There were probably about ten of them that attacked us…I heard several of them outside the house, they're waiting," he answered.

Bella bit her lower lip. "They're going to try to separate us, try to keep it so Bella is alone," he explained. He let out a deep breath, holding Bella close. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"Alice had called him and told him to stay at the hospital. They know that if they catch your father they have the biggest bargaining chip yet," Esme replied.

Edward slowly slid to the floor with Bella sitting next to him. Bella bit her lower lip, pressing her forehead against the side of Edward's head. Emmett had come back with Rosalie, who was now wrapped up in Emmett's jacket, her jeans were all torn up, but still wearable. "Rosalie…I need you and Emmett to take Jack and get him out of here," she whispered.

"What? Bella, no…" Rosalie started.

"James knows all the weak points of this family. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Jack. Jack is only a baby and he will be the weakest point of this family. I need you to take him," Bella answered.

Rosalie was stunned and Emmett sighed, knowing what Bella was saying was true.

**(Garage)**

Bella bit her lower lip as she shakily put Jack into his car seat in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. "We'll have it so they think Jack is still with us," she said quietly. She looked at Rosalie and hugged her tight. Rosalie hugged her back.

"Jack will be perfectly safe, I promise," Rosalie assured her.

Emmett hugged Bella before they got into the car. They went back inside and locked the doors again.

Bella stood in the window and watched as Emmett and Rosalie sped off into the forest with Jack. Tears fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around herself with a sob. Edward stood behind her and hugged her close, if he could cry he would've been crying with her.


	21. A Lie

Chapter 21: A Lie

Three weeks passed since Bella last saw Jack, the three worse weeks of her life. Edward did his best to comfort her and she could tell that he missed Jack as much as she did.

One day, Bella was sitting in Carlisle's study when Carlisle came in. He was able to sneak home during the night safely without being seen by any of the other vampires. "How are you holding up?" He asked. Bella looked at him for a second.

"I haven't seen my son seven-month-old son in three weeks, how do you think I'm holding up Carlisle?" She asked.

Carlisle nodded as he stood behind his son's girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be okay, Bella, we'll find James before he can hurt you again," he told her.

"Stop promising that because you don't know. We don't know how many vampires is on James's side," she answered.

She stood up and looked at the man that she thought of as a second father. "You can't keep promising me that everything's going to be okay when it's not! He's after me, he will keep coming after me. I don't know what I did to make him come after me but he is!" She exclaimed. Tears were pressing hard against her eyes. "It's all my fault that this is all happening…if it weren't for me you guys would still be human. If it weren't for me none of this would've happened!" She exclaimed. Carlisle grabbed her arms.

"Bella stop," he told her, anger showing on his face.

Bella stopped and stared at him. "If it weren't for you my son would still be miserable. If it weren't for you there would be no Jack. You brought this family closer together Bella. It was not your fault we were attacked, it wasn't your fault we were changed," he insisted. Bella closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "Bella, you are part of this family now, we protect our family," he told her. Bella sniffled.

"I want my son back, Carlisle," she answered.

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her gently. "I know," he told her.

**(Later that Day)**

Bella was sitting on the couch when Edward walked over and sat next to her. "Hey," he murmured.

"Edward if you ask if I'm okay I'm going to punch you," she told him.

"Not that it will affect me but I wasn't going to ask that anyways," he answered with a small grin.

Bella sighed as she leaned against him. "Could you just hold me please," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Do you think Jack's okay?" She asked.

"He has his teddy bear uncle, I'm sure he's fine," he replied smiling.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

After awhile, Bella was going to call Rosalie's cell phone when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered nervously. Her eyes widened in horror when a baby's cries could be heard over the phone.

"I think I have something that belongs to you," James said into the phone.

"You sick son of a bitch," she hissed quietly.

"No, no, no, play nice," James answered.

Bella sighed. "Meet me in the abandoned warehouse in at 4:00 you know what I'm talking about and you'll get Jack back safe and sound," he assured her. Bella closed her eyes. "You play nice and you can get Jack back," he told her.

"Fine," she answered quietly.

"Better figure out a way to get by your vampire family," he sneered.

Bella silently agreed before hanging up. She looked around and let out a deep breath. Alice and Edward had gone hunting, leaving her there with Jasper. She grabbed her jacket and quietly left the house.

**(Warehouse)**

Bella wrapped her jacket tightly around her body as she walked inside. She heard a baby crying and ran inside. "Jack!" She called, running down the hall. She went into a large room as the cries echoed off the wall. She ran towards the closet and ripped it open only to find a tape recorder inside. Her heart sank…it was a trap. She heard an evil chuckle and turned around to see James there. "Jack wasn't even here," he commented. Her heart sank even lower when he shoved her up against the wall.

"Nope…sorry…needed something to get you away from your friends though," he commented.

Bella swallowed when he pinned her against the wall. "You make it so easy," he whispered, moving his finger along her cheek. She looked from side to side, trying to find a way out. Tears pressed hard against her eyes. "And no Edward here to save you this time," he sneered. Bella let her pepper spray drop from her sleeve and she sprayed him in the eyes with it. It distracted him enough to run from him, but right as she got close to the door, he dropped down in front of her. She let out a scream before he grabbed her by her jacket and threw her across the room.

**(Outside)**

Edward was running down the street with Alice. "Where the hell is she Alice?!" he snapped.

"I just saw a warehouse, that's it!" She answered.

"There's a thousand damn warehouses in this fucking town!" He exclaimed.

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" She shouted.

"BELLA MIGHT NOT HAVE A MINUTE!" He shouted back.

Alice froze and her eyes widened. "Alice?" He asked. His twin sister spun around and pointed across the room.

"There!" She told him.

Edward ran as fast as he could, not caring he was going vampire speed, into the warehouse.

He ran up the stairs. "BELLA!" He shouted. Edward ran through a door and he saw a limp form on the floor. "Oh God no…" he murmured. He ran over and dropped down next to her prone form. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Come on baby wake up," he insisted, his hands on her bloodied face. Bella opened her eyes for a brief second.

"Jack…not…here…" she whimpered.

Edward closed his eyes tight, cursing James for what he had done to her again. He touched her chest, her heartbeat was slowing down. "No!" he hissed. He picked her up and ran out of the warehouse with her.

**(Cullen House)**

Edward was sitting by the bed, holding Bella's hand while Carlisle looked at her. "Edward…there isn't anything I can do," he said sadly.

"What?! There has to be something?!" Edward insisted.

Carlisle looked at him. "No, no way! I'm not doing that to her," he told his father.

"She's dying. Her injuries are too extensive," Carlisle answered.

Edward closed his eyes. "Edward you better make a decision and you better make it now!" he snapped, anger showing in his eyes. Edward leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Bella's.

"I'm sorry, God please forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered.

Edward carefully moved Bella's head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He let out a deep breath. "Bella forgive me for what I'm about to do," he added. He leaned forward and his teeth sank into her skin.

Carlisle stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him just as Bella's screams filled the entire house.

Edward moved more onto the bed and held Bella in his arms, pressing his forehead against the side of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella," he told her over and over again. While Bella was screaming in pain, he carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the door, locking it. He stayed locked in the room with Bella for the next three days, comforting her as she went through her burning torture from the venom coursing through her body.


	22. Different

Chapter 22: Different

Bella opened her eyes and let out a gasp. Everything was different. She looked around, trying to remember the last few hours, but she couldn't. Everything was hazy. She stopped when she remembered James's trick and how he brutally attacked her. She looked down at her hands and saw that her skin was paler than usual. She jumped when she felt someone touch her face. "Hey, it's me," Edward assured her. Bella looked around and slowly sat up.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

She swallowed when she thought more on the attack. "Did James bite me?!" she exclaimed.

"No, he didn't," he answered, stroking her face.

Edward sighed as he held his girlfriend's hands. "I had to," he murmured.

"How bad was it?" She asked.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Oh Bella…dad did everything he could to try to save you, but you were dying right there in front of me," he whispered. She placed her hands on his neck, closing her eyes.

"Edward my throat burns…" she whispered.

Edward pulled back. "Come on, I'll show you how to hunt," he answered.

**(Later that Day)**

Bella walked into the house after hunting. "JASPER!" She called. Jasper walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, I have a request," she informed.

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Teach me how to fight," she told him. Jasper gave her a quizzical look.

"Teaching you how to fight?" He asked.

"Yes, please, you have fighting experience, I need your help," she answered.

Jasper stared at her. "You're going after James…" he murmured.

"After what he did to me do you blame me?" She asked.

He walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he murmured, leading her to the forest.

They came to a clearing in the forest and Jasper stood in front of her. "Vampires fighting is so much different than when people are fighting, because you can't see us all the time," he explained. Bella stared at him.

"You know an awful lot about vampires fighting for a newborn," she commented.

Jasper circled her. "Would you believe me when I say that I was born in 1843?" he asked as he circled her. Bella's mouth dropped. "I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army," he added. He looked over at her. "I was turned into a vampire to become a soldier for a vampire named Maria, we had an army of newborns so she could take over Monterrey, but I didn't want the life of killing anymore so I left," he told her.

"And you've been feeding on animals since you left Maria's army?" She asked.

"For awhile…no, I stopped recently because I have the gift of feeling other people's emotions. Every person I attacked, I could feel their emotions and it scarred me. I stopped, that was the hardest part was stopping," he explained.

Jasper stood in front of her. "You stopped because you met Alice," she commented.

"Funny how meeting one person can change everything," he answered with a small grin.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Alice was my la tua cantante," he told her.

"Your what?" She asked.

Jasper grinned. "Alice's blood sang to me," he replied.

"Oh…but what made you not attack her?" She asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you think I didn't attack her?" he answered. Bella cleared her throat. "I wanted to change, I didn't want to hurt her, especially someone who accepted me so easily into her life. How could I attack her after that?" He asked. Bella listened. "I kept my secret from her, gave her a story that I knew she would believe. I tried to protect her that night we were all attacked, but there were too many and I was paralyzed when they bit me," he explained.

"So…how can you kill a vampire?" She asked.

Jasper sighed. "You tear them apart and then you burn the pieces," he replied.

"Wouldn't just tearing them apart finish them off?" She asked.

"Not unless you're interested in watching body parts still moving around," he replied.

"Uh ew," Bella muttered.

Jasper sighed. "Alright, as I said, you can't always see a vampire coming at you because we move so fast. You need to pay close attention to your other senses, because now that you're a vampire, your senses are more advanced," he explained. He let out a deep breath. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"James needs to pay for what he did to me," she replied.

"Alright, attack me," he told her.

Bella tried to for the easiest attack, going for his throat when he grabbed her arm and pressed her against a tree. "Sometime the easiest move is the wrong move," he told her. Bella used her leg to push him off when he grabbed her leg and threw her down on the ground. "Stop trying to take the easy way out, he will know exactly where you're moving, he'll know exactly when you'll attack if you try taking the easy way out," he told her. She let out a groan as she lied there on the ground. She jumped back up when Jasper attacked her this time, but she ducked and grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back and threw him against a tree.

"How's that?" She asked.

"Better, just something else you're doing wrong," he replied.

He grabbed her free arm and twisted it, making her release her grip on him. "Bella, you cannot hesitate when you're fighting," he told her.

"This is weird to fight when I know it's you," she answered.

Jasper let out a sigh. "Then close your eyes," he told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Close your eyes," he repeated.

Bella closed her eyes and she felt something wrap around her eyes. She tried to open her eyes to see nothing but darkness. "Now, you're in the dark. You can't see anything," he told her. She could hear him walking around her. He stood close to her. "You're a weak pathetic fool Bella, thinking you can beat me," he hissed into her ear. Bella swallowed. "You're nothing, you always have been nothing you always will be nothing," he told her. She stumbled when he shoved her. "What? Too weak to fight back? Too afraid? Good you should be afraid," he taunted.

"I'm not weak, I'm not afraid," she answered.

"Then fight me, Bella, fight me. At least this time it's a fair fight, unless you're just as weak before as a vampire like you were as a human when you were in my truck. You didn't want to fight back in my truck, you enjoyed it," Jasper hissed.

Bella swallowed, Jasper's voice was fading into James's. "You enjoyed every minute of it, you enjoyed having a real man than a wuss like Edward," he sneered.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, covering her ears.

"I can't believe you think you're so strong now," he commented.

Jasper grabbed her shoulder. "NO!" She screamed spinning around and shoving him hard. Jasper stumbled backwards, but Bella came after him. "I'M NOT WEAK! I'M NOT AFRAID!" She shouted. She finally had him pinned down on the ground, her hand tightly around his throat and her mouth close to his neck. Jasper grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Bella, its okay," he told her, having her settle down.

Reality settled back in and she pulled back, ripping the blindfold from her eyes. Jasper stared at her. "Bella, you're nowhere near ready to fight James," he told her.

"I have to be ready," she answered.

"Bella, he thrives on fear and he will smell the fear on you. I felt your fear and he knows when you're afraid. You're a good fighter, but you're not ready to face him, not yet," he explained.

Bella put her head in her hands. "Bella…" he started, grabbing her arms. He had her look at him. "If you go in there and you fight him and you're still afraid of him, he will rip you to shreds. He knows where to get you, James doesn't just attack physically he attacks mentally too. You're not ready for this kind of a fight," he told her.

"I can't let him win," she answered.

Jasper let out a sigh. "He will win if you go and fight him now," he told her. He ran his hand over her hair. "I will keep teaching you to fight if you want," he added. She nodded her head slowly. "Come here," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. Bella hugged him back with a dry sob. "It's okay," he assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.


	23. Healing Process

Chapter 23: Healing Process

Bella was waiting anxiously. "Are they here yet?" She asked. Edward chuckled.

"Emmett just called, they're not too far away," he answered.

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. They heard a car pull up. "They're here!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs. Edward grinned as he followed her down the stairs.

Bella ran over to the car and got Jack out of his car seat. "Hey sweetheart," she greeted her son, kissing his forehead.

"Don't mind us we don't mind not being greeted," Emmett quipped.

Bella laughed as she walked over to him. "Thank you for watching him, you and Rosalie both," she answered as she hugged him.

"Hey we love the shrimp," he answered.

Jack let out a gurgle and Rosalie put the pacifier in his mouth.

**(Later that Day)**

Bella hissed when Jasper had her pinned to a tree, his hand around her throat. "Okay, he has you pinned to the tree and he has you like this…" he started as he forced her knees apart and stood between them, "what do you do?" Bella closed her eyes tight.

"Do you have any idea how awkward this is?" She asked.

Jasper tried not to laugh. "Bella keep focus, what do you do?" he asked. Bella's answer was punching him hard across the jaw and when his grip loosened on her throat she kicked him in the stomach making him fly back into a tree, hearing the trunk nearly snap in two from the impact. Jasper stood up from the ground, dusting his clothes off. "You're getting better," he commented.

"Yeah, but still weird of the positions you make us go through," she answered.

"Trust me, Bella, its just as awkward for me because you're like my sister," he told her.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's call it a night," he suggested. She nodded her head in agreement and they walked back to the house.

**(Edward and Bella's Room)**

Edward was sitting back against the headboard of the bed reading when Bella came in. "Jack's down for the night," she informed. Bella smiled as she straddled his lap.

"Well here's a switch," he quipped.

"Well I could go if you like…" she started as she moved to get up.

"Get back here," he chuckled, pulling her down on top of him.

Bella laughed slightly and nuzzled his neck. "You must be feeling a lot better," he commented, rubbing her back.

"Yeah," she answered, moving her hand over his chest.

Edward held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I want to find James and finish this before he hurts anyone else," she told him. Edward sighed as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"What brought this on love?" he asked, brushing his lips over her temple.

"It's just that…he's done so many horrible things to me since the moment I moved to Forks and I just don't want him hurting anyone else the same way he hurt me," she replied.

He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "I won't let you fight this on your own," he murmured. She let out a sigh.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she answered.

"Did you think I was going to stand back and let you fight James on your own?" He asked.

Bella sat back, her hands on his chest. "Edward, I want you to let me fight him by myself. You guys hold off the rest of his coven," she replied.

"You're not going to let me win on this one are you?" he asked.

"Not this time," she replied.

Edward sighed as he pulled her back down so their faces were inches apart. "Okay, you win this time," he murmured. Bella giggled, pressing her forehead to is.

"We're going to need help," she answered.

Edward let out a sigh, falling back on the bed completely. "No Bella," he groaned.

"Yes, Edward, I know about the Quileutes, we're going to talk to them," she answered.

"Bunch of mutts," he muttered.

Bella smacked his chest. "Edward Anthony Cullen," she scolded.

"Especially the way that Jacob Black looked at you whenever he was in town," he muttered.

"Edward you're going to be nice. Your dad's already calling Sam Uley," she told him.

Edward sighed. "Edward, please be nice. We don't want a war starting here already," she whispered to him.

"No promises," he answered.

**(Two Days Later)**

Bella was rocking Jack in her arms while they waited for the werewolves. "I don't think it was safe for us to bring Jack," Edward commented.

"We couldn't leave him home alone," she answered.

Edward sighed as he held his son's hand. Jack was starting to doze while sucking on his pacifier. "It's not safe, werewolves are unpredictable," he told her.

"They're not going to hurt Jack," she answered.

"They better not," he muttered.

"Edward will you be fair? They're willing to help us and this is not the place to argue about this," she hissed quietly.

"They're here," Jasper informed.

They looked up to see yellow eyes in the forest. Slowly, a pack of very large wolves came their way. A large black wolf was walking in front of the pack when it stopped and looked over at Bella, suddenly letting out a growl. Edward let out a small growl of his own standing in front of Bella and Jack. "What?" Bella asked.

"He's accusing us of kidnapping," Edward replied.

Edward looked over at the wolf. "He's our son. He was born before the change," he told the wolf.

"We're not here to fight. We need your help and we know that you would like to protect your lands as much as we want to protect our families," Carlisle informed.

"There's a vampire who has been terrorizing far too long already. James has to be stopped, he's got a large coven and he's recruiting more everyday. If we don't stop them now and if the Volturi never come, we are looking at another war just like the one back during the Civil War times. I should know, I was there, I fought in both wars," Jasper explained.

Bella listened and felt Edward wrap his arm around her waist. "There are newborns in this coven, they are very powerful and very dangerous. Luckily for my family they were easier to control with them still being newborn vampires, but these newborns have been manipulated and they are out of control. I have to show you how to fight them because it will take more than just your fighting skills to stop them," he explained. The black wolf nodded his head in understanding.

"They're willing to learn," Edward informed his family.

Bella let out a sigh. "It has begun," she whispered.


	24. The Last Night

Chapter 24: The Last Night

Bella sighed as she carefully placed Jack into his crib. The next morning Sam's fiancé, Emily, was going to come and bring Jack over to the reservation to protect him while they were fighting. "After this sweetheart we can be a real family," she murmured, moving her hand over his tiny stomach. She jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Easy love, it's just me," he murmured.

Bella let out a sigh, her hands over his. "Are you afraid?" He asked. She closed her eyes, lacing her fingers with his.

"I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't," she answered.

Edward kissed the back of her shoulder. He wished that he could say that everything was going to be okay tomorrow, but he knew that there was a chance everything could go completely wrong. Not that anything else could ever make this any harder after what he and Bella had gone through over the past two years. "Come with me," he murmured, leading her from the nursery.

They stepped outside and Edward pulled her onto his back. "Edward I can run as fast as you now," she answered.

"For old time's sake please?" He asked.

"Fine," she replied with a smile.

Edward smiled as he ran through the forest with Bella in his arms. Bella held onto him with a smile.

**(The Meadow)**

Bella let out a sigh when she saw that he had taken her to their meadow. "My God…remember the last time you brought me here?" She asked. Edward turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it was the night Jack was conceived was when we were last here," he replied.

She laughed slightly and Edward kissed her deeply, cradling her face in his hands. Bella kissed him back with her arms around his neck. After a little while, Edward finally pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "Bella, there's something I have been wanting to ask you since the moment I met you," he murmured. He ran his hands down her arms.

"What?" She asked.

Edward slowly got down on one knee and held her hands in his. "Bella, from the moment I met you I was drawn to you. I wanted nothing more than to be with you starting from that night at the party, even though you barfed in my car," he quipped.

"Must you bring up the barfing in the car?" she asked.

He chuckled slightly. "Either way I fell in love with you the night I met you. I fall in love with you more and more each day and I want nothing more than spend forever, since we do have forever. Isabella Swan…will you marry me?" he asked. Bella bit her lower lip as he held up a small ring.

"Yes," she answered.

Edward smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently lowered her to the ground and pulled away to kiss down her neck. Bella moaned softly and tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck. Edward gently kissed her neck when he came to the crescent shaped bite mark from where he bit her. His hand slowly went up her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra. She moaned softly.

Edward sat up and pulled her with him as they started undressing each other. He gently ran his lips along her shoulder, looping his fingers around her bra straps. Bella let out a small gasp, tilting her head back. He leaned forward and trailed gentle kisses over her throat. She smiled as she reached down and undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing the material off his shoulders once she undid the last button, and moved her hands along his torso. She leaned forward and ran kisses along his neck, giggling as he pushed her back on the grass. Edward kissed her briefly moving kisses along her body.

They stripped off their clothes as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Bella wrapped her arms around his back, moaning softly. Edward kissed her throat as he moved her legs apart and carefully moved on top of her. "I'm not going to break," she murmured. Edward moved his hand over her face.

"I don't care, I like to be gentle with you," he answered.

She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and moaned as one hand moved down and started kneading her right breast while his free hand was going down between her legs. She gasped and arched her back. "Oh God…" she whimpered. She suddenly felt her stomach tightening. She gripped his forearms as she felt her climax building. He leaned forward and kissed her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever known," he whispered to her.

Bella closed her eyes, whimpering softly. "Edward…" she sighed. She gasped and arched her hips off the ground when he thrust inside her. Edward kissed her passionately as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Bella closed her eyes as the similar sensations that she loved a year and four months ago.

Edward pressed his lips against hers as they got close to their climaxes. Bella gripped his arms, her cries of passion muffled in his mouth. Edward groaned into the kiss as he climaxed right after her.

Later on, the two of them were lying together, just holding and caressing each other. Edward sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "Edward…can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything love," he answered

"If anything happens to me…could you make sure Jack knows how much I love him?" She asked.

Edward stopped his gentle caresses and looked into her eyes. "Bella…" he started.

"Promise me please," she insisted.

He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, but I promise," he whispered, moving his hand over her bare back.

"You can't always protect me," she answered.

Edward took her left hand in his and kissed the ring that was on it. "I'll die trying," he murmured.


	25. This Perfect Moment

Chapter 25: This Perfect Moment

Bella closed her eyes, once she and Edward arrived back home and announced their engagement to the family, they decided that they didn't want to wait. Especially since they didn't know what the morning would bring. The sky was clear, the moon was out, it was perfect.

Bella sighed as Alice zipped up the back of her dress. "You know you could've worn this to prom," Alice commented.

"No that's okay. You just happen to have a white dress in your closet?" She asked.

"I have dresses in all colors," Alice replied grinning.

She smiled slightly as she turned around and Alice fixed her makeup. "If you guys would've waited you could've had the perfect wedding," Alice commented.

"This is perfect," Bella answered.

Alice smiled slightly as she braided the half ponytail in Bella's hair, interweaving a white ribbon through it as she did so. Esme smiled as she walked in. "Bella, I wore this when I married Carlisle," she informed, holding up a diamond tiara. Alice was beaming.

"Esme…you really don't have to…" she started.

"Nonsense," Esme answered.

Alice took the tiara and placed it on Bella's head. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, bouncing. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh.

"All the fancy stores were closed, but I did get these," Rosalie informed as she walked in, holding up two simple gold rings.

"They're perfect," Bella answered.

She looked in the mirror and let out another deep breath. "Ready?" Esme asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" she replied.

Esme placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders as they got ready to go.

**(Outside)**

Edward let out a sigh as he stood outback in front of Carlisle as he waited for Bella. "At least you're able to perform the ceremony dad," he commented. Carlisle chuckled.

"Sometimes being the son of a preacher has it's perks," Carlisle answered.

Edward smiled slightly as the soft music of Clair de Lune started to play and Edward lost all train of thought when Bella started walking towards him. She was absolutely stunning. Bella smiled softly as she reached him, handing Alice her bouquet of fake flowers that they had taken from the dining room. Carlisle smiled as he started the ceremony. Emmett was standing behind Edward. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting beside Esme and Jack was still fast asleep in Esme's arms.

When it came time for the vows, Edward let out a deep breath. "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her from richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" Carlisle asked. Edward gave Bella's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I do," he answered quietly.

Bella smiled back. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedding husband, to have and to hold from this day forward? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him from richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" Carlisle asked. Bella's smile broadened.

"I do," she answered.

Edward smiled softly, tracing circles into her hands. "The rings please," Carlisle asked. Emmett reached into his pocket and handed him the rings. Edward took one of the rings and held Bella's left hand up.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, hereby pledge my heart, soul, life, and future to you, forever and always, until love doesn't exist in the world," Edward vowed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Bella knew that if she could cry, she would be at this point. She took the other ring and held Edward's hand up. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby pledge my heart, soul, life, and future to you, forever and always, until love doesn't exist in the world," she vowed in return. Edward smiled softly.

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle informed.

Edward smiled as he placed his hand on the back of Bella's neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his shoulders. He pulled back and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and let out a sigh, resting her cheek on his shoulder. This was by far, one of the greatest moments of their lives, they just hoped it wouldn't be their last.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!! PLEASE READ!!**

**Okay no one have a panic attack _Fate Can Be Cruel_ is still going to be updated as often as it has been. My announcement is that I have written 3 more Twilight stories, all in progress, but they're being written. The problem is I'm not sure which one I should pick for the next story. So in the last chapter to _Fate Can Be Cruel_ there will be 3 sneak peeks to 3 stories and go to my Profile page to vote on my new poll (which will also be up the day _Fate can Be Cruel_ is finished) and vote which one should go up next.**

**I appreciate all the support I have received from these stories and I am working on the rest of _Fate Can be Cruel_ so I hope you will like the rest of it. THANK YOU!!**

**Arwennicole**


	26. The Last Stand

Chapter 26: The Last Stand

Bella stood in the fields where the battle was going to start. The werewolves were going to draw James and his coven out and they would be right there waiting for them when they came out. Edward reached over with his left hand and grabbed Bella's left hand, their wedding rings touching. "Remember what you promised me," she whispered.

"You have to promise me the same thing," he answered.

Bella swallowed and nodded her head slowly.

Edward looked over at his family. Carlisle had his arms wrapped tightly around Esme's waist and he was whispering things into her ear. Alice was facing Jasper, their hands were clasped together and he was holding their clasped hands to his chest, their foreheads were pressed together. Emmett had Rosalie in a tight embrace. Edward suddenly turned Bella around and kissed her deeply, knowing that this could possibly be the last. They looked up when they heard wolves howling. They pulled away from each other and got into the crouching position. The werewolves came out of the forest and right behind them James was the first to come out of the trees. Bella swallowed when she saw him. "Bella…" Edward started before something crashed right into him.

Before Bella could react, another vampire was on top of her. She let out a scream before shoving the vampire off her. They were in a crouching position and as the vampire attacked, Bella remembered everything she and Jasper had practiced over the weeks. The vampire was changed just recently, his eyes were still completely red. She blocked a few attacks and was moving as fast as the vampire was. At one point, she was pinned to the ground and his hand was around her throat. "BELLA!" She heard Edward shout. Bella tried pushing him off, she was trying anything. Just when she thought it was hopeless, something knocked the newborn off her. She looked over to see a russet colored wolf attacking tearing at the vampire.

Edward had finished tearing one vampire apart, throwing the pieces into the bonfire they had created before the fight started. He looked over to see his wife disappear into the trees after James. "BELLA!" He shouted, moving to go after her when another vampire jumped on his back.

Bella climbed up the tree after James, quiet as a mouse. She followed him, jumping from tree to tree. When she was right above him, she saw him stop. "I can smell you," he commented. Bella then jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. James hissed before grabbing her arm and threw her into the farthest tree, which then broke in two and fell to the ground. "Even as a vampire you were pathetic," he commented. He grabbed Bella by her throat, lifting her up. "What are you going to do now? Are you strong enough to defeat me?" He asked. Bella gripped his wrist.

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" She hissed.

She kicked him in the head, making him drop her. James let out a hiss and went to tackle her when Bella climbed up the nearest tree and dropped down behind him again, but he spun around and threw punches at her. Bella ducked several times before kicking him in the knees, making him fall back. "You bitch!" He snapped. He grabbed her leg and yanked her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground. "Might be more fun now that you're a vampire too," he commented. Bella spit in his face and before she got one of her arms freed and punched him hard across the face, hearing his jaw snap. He grabbed her by her hair and tossed her around like she was a rag doll while snapping his jaw back into place. Bella hit the ground again and tried to stand up, but pressed his foot against her chest. "You're just as weak as you were before," he hissed.

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed.

She grabbed his foot and twisted it. James growled before grabbing her hand and tried to break it when Bella tried to bite him. He tossed her to the ground and took off running. Bella went to stand up when James came back with a torch in his hand. "Now let's see what happens when I'm one step ahead of you," he sneered. Bella let out a gasp as she dodged his attacks with the torch.

**(The Field)**

Edward suddenly heard part of their fire collapse and his heart sank when he suddenly heard James's thoughts. "EDWARD! YOU HAVE TO FIND HER!" Alice shouted. Edward took off running into the trees.

**(Forest)**

Bella ran up the trees but whatever tree she would start to climb, he would light that one on fire, making her jump down. James grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up in the air. "NO!" She screamed when he held the torch close to her stomach. Just then, James lost his grip and was thrown on the other side of the forest. "Edward!" Bella gasped. Edward ran over and placed his hands.

"Are you okay…" he started.

James grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Edward winced in pain and saw that the forest was on fire. James walked over and grabbed Edward by his shirt again, slamming him into a tree. "Edward, get out of here," Bella told him.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Edward answered.

Bella ran over to him. "Go, please, I have to do this on my own," she insisted. Bella turned around and she attacked James head on.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted.

He went to go after her but the burning trees were starting to fall. He backed up right before one of the burning trees fell on him. He closed his eyes and turned back to the field.

**(Field)**

Edward ran over to his sister, grabbing her shoulders. "Alice, did you see anything?" He asked.

"It went dark," she replied solemnly.

"What?" He asked.

**(Forest)**

Bella looked up when another tree started to fall. "You lose again Isabella," James sneered as they circled each other.

"How did I lose? I survived each of your attacks, the second one because someone who has always been more man than you saved me," she answered.

James glared at her and went to charge at her when Bella grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground. "I'm not afraid of you anymore!" She snapped. James did a sweep kick, knocking her on the ground. He reached down to grab her when she grabbed his wrist and tried to sink her teeth into his skin. James smacked her hard across her face with his free hand before she could touch him. Bella had enough. She suddenly grabbed James and she jumped up on his shoulders. "This is it James," she snapped before grabbing him by his head and twisted hard. James grabbed her and threw her hard to the ground before she could snap his head off.

"No, I don't think so," He answered.

**(Field)**

Edward's eyes widened in horror when he saw purple smoke rising from the trees. The problem was, they didn't know which vampire lost and which one won.


	27. Home

Chapter 27: Home

Edward was still sitting on the ground that was still covered in fire burns and blood when Alice found him. "Edward, its late," she told him.

"Leave me alone," he answered.

Alice sat down next to him. "I said leave me alone, didn't mean to come sit next to me," he muttered.

"How long do you plan to sit out here?" She asked.

"All night if I have to," he replied.

Alice sighed sadly. "She's not dead," he told her.

"I didn't say she was," she answered.

"You were thinking it," he muttered.

Edward looked up when they heard howling and the russet colored werewolf was standing in the trees. He disappeared for a second and then came back out, this time in his human form. He was helping someone along. "It's Bella!" Alice gasped, standing up. They ran over to him and Edward picked Bella up into his arms.

"They were over the treaty line…that's why your sister couldn't see her," he informed.

Bella winced as Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and had her wrap an arm around his neck. "Thank you, Jacob," Edward answered.

"What'll happen now that they went over the treaty line?" Alice asked.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "I talked to Sam, he's not going to do anything because Bella didn't know where the treaty line was and it was in the middle of a fight, it's not like they were actually paying attention how far they were," he replied. He sighed. "You are safe," he added.

"Thanks," Edward answered.

Jacob nodded and walked away. "Leech," Jacob muttered.

"Mutt," Edward answered before moving to get Bella back to the house.

**(Inside)**

Edward sighed as he cleaned Bella up. "How are you feeling love?" He asked. She sighed.

"Extremely sore," she replied.

He touched the cut that was on her neck. "You did it, it's over," he whispered.

"Thank God," she murmured.

Edward stroked her face, kissing her forehead. Bella held his hand with a small smile. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

"Mom's taking care of him at the moment," he replied.

Bella closed her eyes for a second. "I can't believe I was so stupid and went over that treaty line," she muttered. Edward stroked her face. "Can I see Jack? Please?" she asked.

"I'll go get him," he answered.

He stood up from the floor and disappeared from the bedroom for a minute. He came back with a gurgling baby and Bella sat up with a smile. He placed Jack in her arms with a smile and Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Hey there sweetheart," she whispered, stroking his face. Jack gurgled slightly and gripped his mother's finger. Bella let out a sigh of relief. "It's all over now," she murmured. Edward kissed the side of her head.

"We can raise our son," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly and placed her hand on Jack's stomach, rubbing it gently. "I wonder what his future's going to be like. I mean is he going to be a human or will he decide to become a vampire?" Bella wondered.

"I could ask Alice," he commented.

She shook her head slowly. "Let's keep his future for us to find out when the time comes," she answered. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, let the future be as unknown as it should be," he agreed.

Bella leaned against him as they looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms. Edward reached out and held Jack's tiny hand in his. "He's getting bigger everyday," he murmured. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, he is, it's hard to believe," she answered.

Edward tilted her chin up and smiled at her. "I love you," he told her. She smiled back.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her softly and he held his family close.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Bella smiled as she took out her camera that Alice had given her for her birthday. Edward was squatting down, holding Jack's hands in his, and was helping him stand up. "Jack, look at mama," Bella called to him. Jack gurgled and tried to take a step. Edward stood up and gently lifted Jack up off the ground. "Careful," she told him.

"Don't worry," he assured her as he gently swung Jack back and forth, careful not to hurt him.

Jack was giggling and having the time of his life. Bella took another picture. These were the moments they had to remember, since Jack wasn't going to be this small forever. Edward lifted Jack up into the air and Bella smiled as Jack placed his hands on Edward's face. "This is the first time in the longest time where we can be parents," he commented.

"It's a nice feeling isn't it?" She asked.

"Very nice feeling. Gives me a chance to be dad," Edward replied grinning.

Bella smiled. "You're being a great dad. Jack just adores you," she commented. Edward smiled as he gently bounced Jack in his arms.

"Too bad he can't be like this forever," he answered.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed.

Jack gurgled. "Aboom," he gurgled, gripping the collar of Edward's shirt. Bella laughed slightly as she stood up and took Jack into her arms.

"Hard to imagine our lives without him," she murmured, kissing his forehead.

Edward took the camera from her. "Edward don't take a picture," she insisted.

"You have been taking pictures of me and Jack the last half hour, it's my turn," he answered.

"You sound like a baby," she teased.

She bit her lower lip. "ESME!" She called.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Your mom always has family portraits hanging in her living room. I think she'd like one of the new generation," she answered.

Esme walked out of the house. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Esme, could you take a picture of the three of us?" Bella asked.

"Oh I would love to!" Esme answered, beaming.

Edward handed the camera to her. Bella held Jack, having him face the camera and Edward stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And smile," Esme told them. They smiled and the flash went off.

**(Charlie's House)**

Charlie sighed as he got the mail when he found a letter from Bella.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know I have disappointed you the last year or so with the baby and everything. I won't say I regret any of the choices I have made, all except one. I regret that I cut ties with you and mom. A lot has happened the past year, with Jack's birth and everything. I hope that you would still want to keep in touch with me. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, but I'm not sorry for giving birth and keeping Jack. Inside I have something that you might want to see. I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you._

_Bella_

Charlie reached into the envelope and pulled out the picture of Edward, Bella, and Jack. A small smile came across his face as he placed the picture up on his mantelpiece, next to a picture of him holding Bella when she was a newborn.


	28. Amends

Chapter 28: Amends

Bella smiled as she put Jack in his playpen. "I'll be right back sweetie," she informed. She looked up to see Alice there. "Hey Ali what's up?" She asked.

"Your father's here," she replied.

"My father?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded and Bella walked over to the window to see a squad car pulling up. She bit her lower lip as she went out to see him.

Charlie got out of the car when he saw Bella come out. "Well…this is a surprise," she commented.

"I got your letter, thought I'd drop by," he answered.

She nodded her head slowly. "That was thoughtful of you," she murmured. Charlie let out a sigh.

"Bella, you know how I have a hard time apologizing and everything, but I want you to know that I am sorry for cutting you off in my life," he answered.

Bella played with her wedding ring. "You needed my help and I didn't help, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Dad…" she started.

"Let me finish. I was angry that you were pregnant, but I had no right to try to force anything on you and Edward. I had no right to judge Edward and I had no right to try to force anything on you," he answered.

Bella walked over and hugged him gently to her, but tight to him. Charlie hugged her back. "I missed you," she told him.

"I missed you too," he answered, stroking her hair.

Charlie kissed her cheek and let her go. "I think I have a grandson?" He asked. Bella smiled and led him inside.

Jack was standing up in his playpen, whimpering. "Oh sweetheart," she murmured, picking him up.

"Wow…" Charlie murmured, looking at the baby.

Bella smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Um…sure," Charlie replied.

Bella smiled as she walked over and placed the baby into her father's arms. "Wow, look at you," he commented. Jack gurgled and looked up into Charlie's eyes.

"He likes you," Bella murmured.

Charlie rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. They looked up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Edward walked into the living room. Edward stalled when he saw Charlie in the living room holding Jack. "Edward, dad's come to make amends," she told him quietly. He nodded his head slowly.

"I see you've taken care of my daughter," he commented.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "Just as I promised sir," Edward answered. Charlie nodded and held out his hand. Edward placed his hand in his and shook it.

"Strong grip," he commented.

He nodded his head slowly and then Jack started to fuss. "That's his signal of 'give me some food'," Bella commented, taking Jack into her arms. She gave Edward her 'be nice' look before leaving the living room with Jack.

"You can sit if you like," Edward told him.

"Thanks," Charlie answered, sitting down.

They both sat down and Charlie noticed the ring on Edward's left hand. "You two got married?" He asked. Edward looked at the ring.

"Yeah, it was just a quickie wedding, we didn't have time for a real nice one," he replied.

Charlie nodded his head slowly. "I want to thank you Edward, for taking care of my daughter. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time," he commented. Edward smiled slightly.

"I'm in love with your daughter, sir, I wouldn't dream of hurting her," Edward answered.

"And now seeing how happy she is, seeing how healthy that baby is, I can believe that," Charlie told him.

Edward nodded and looked up when Bella came back in. "Hopefully you guys are talking nice things," she commented.

"We are don't worry," Edward answered.

Bella held Edward's hand with a smile as they started talking with Charlie about anything and everything.

**(That Night)**

Bella sighed as she set Jack into his crib for the night. "Well, at least dad's trying," she commented. Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

He kissed the side of her neck before they left the room to let Jack sleep.

Bella was walking out of the library when she heard piano music playing. She walked into the piano room and smiled to see Edward playing. She walked over and kissed the side of his head. Edward glanced at her with a smile. "What's song is this?" She asked. He chuckled softly.

"I call this one _Bella's Lullaby_," he replied.

She looked over at him. "You inspired this. I have been working on it since the moment I met you," he murmured. Bella reached over and placed her hand on his leg.

"I love you Edward," she said quietly.

Edward looked over at her with a smile. "I love you too," he answered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly before he continued on with the lullaby. Bella closed her eyes as she let the music take over her senses, it was the most beautiful piece of music she had ever heard and Edward had written it just for her.

After he finished the song, Bella took his hand and led him upstairs where they made love all night.

**Author's Note: there is ONE more chapter left and that is the epilogue. Remember there are THREE Sneak Peeks at the end of this story. Then you could go to my profile and vote for which story you'd rather to see come up next on . The winning story is the next story that will be posted. Three Sneak Peeks Three choices.**


	29. Epilogue20 Years Later

Epilogue: Twenty Years Later

Bella walked down the stairs of her and Edward's new house when she heard piano music coming from the other room. She smiled as she walked over and peeked into the room, seeing a young man who looked like he could be no more than sixteen sitting at the piano. He had mahogany brown hair, topaz colored eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His fingers were gliding over the keys, making Bella think back to many years ago. "Jack," she called. He looked over at her. "You ready to go? Your father's ready," she informed.

"Yep," he replied.

He got up and followed his mother outside.

Edward was leaning against a tree when his wife and son came outside. He walked over with a smile. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Edward smiled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his back. "Dad, why do you do that? Mom can run just as fast as us," Jack told him.

"Your father enjoys doing it this way," Bella replied.

"Along with other things," Edward put in.

Jack read between the lines. "Ew, dad, really don't want to know," Jack answered before taking off into the forest.

"Better hold on tight spider monkey," Edward told his wife.

Bella laughed as he ran through the trees.

Edward stopped running when he saw a group of mountain lions sitting in the sun. the venom pooled in his mouth and looked over at Bella to see her eyes go completely black. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are," she replied.

Edward grinned as they ran and attacked their unsuspecting prey.

**(After the Hunt)**

Edward and Bella were sitting in a tree while Jack was still hunting. "I can't believe he's still hunting," he commented.

"I seem to recall you being gone all night sometimes hunting," she answered.

Edward grinned as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck softly. "I love you," he murmured, his arms around her waist.

"I love you too," she answered.

She looked over her shoulder and kissed him softly. "I can't believe he's all grown up," she murmured, entwining her fingers with his.

"Tell me about it," he answered, kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Edward, stop trying to seduce me in the tree," she told him.

He chuckled slightly, holding her tight in his arms. "There's Jack," he commented, pointing to the bottom of the tree.

"You know, for people who should be thirty-nine, you still act like teenagers," Jack called to his parents.

"One advantage of being young forever Jack," Edward answered.

He jumped down from his spot in the tree and ruffled his son's hair. "Dad!" Jack exclaimed, pulling away.

"I saw Juliana leave the house last night," Bella commented as she jumped from the tree.

"Hey, I'm twenty I don't need your permission for stuff anymore," Jack answered.

He ran back to the house before his parents could object. Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. "Sometimes I do wish that I didn't change him," she admitted quietly. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. When Jack was sixteen, he and his friends were hanging out around town when they were attacked by a gang. Jack was trying to protect his friends and was shot. Alice had seen it happen so Bella got there before the ambulance did. She carried Jack back home, but he was dying so Bella had no choice but to change him.

"Look at it this way love, he would've been turned anyways. I'm pretty sure Juliana would've done it," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "True," she agreed. Edward stopped and held his wife's hands in his.

"I love you Bella, more than anything," he told her.

Bella smiled softly. "I love you too," she answered. He placed his hands on the sides of her neck and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**The Three Previews**

**(Preview 1)**

_**He chuckled slightly and looked down when her cell phone went off. "Sorry," she murmured. Esme picked her phone up. "Hello? Oh hi…" she said into the phone getting up and moving away from him.**_

_**After a few minutes, Esme came back. "I have to go," she said quietly.**_

"_**Who was that?" He asked curiously.**_

"_**That was…Charles…my boyfriend," she answered.**_

_**Carlisle felt his heart sink. "Oh alright…" he murmured.**_

"_**I had a fun time, good luck on your thesis paper," she answered as she got Jasper and Rosalie before leaving.**_

**Title: Forbidden Hearts**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Carlisle/Esme**

**(Preview 2)**

_**Brooke noticed that his eyes were looking past her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that his eyes were going to Rosalie who was leaving the bar. She bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against her husband's shoulder, feeling her own heart break. **_

"_**Emmett," she murmured.**_

"_**Yeah," he answered, rubbing her back.**_

_**She pulled back, forcing her tears back. "Are you really happy where you are?" She asked.**_

"_**Sure I am," he replied, twirling her around.  
"Honestly?" She asked.**_

"_**Brooke, I'm happy where I am," he replied.**_

**Title: Name of the Game**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Emmett/Rosalie with some Emmett/OC**

**(Preview 3)**

_**"My job, James, is to watch her, never said anything about touching her," Jasper answered.**_

_**James rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself," he told him before walking away. Jasper rubbed his forehead, he didn't want to hurt an innocent girl.**_

_**(That Night)**_

_**Alice was dozing off when she heard the door open. "You're back again," she commented.**_

"_**Yep," he answered.**_

**Title: Change in My Life**

**Rating: M**

**Couple: Jasper/Alice**

**(End Previews)**

**Here are the three sneak peeks. Now you can go to my profile and decide which one should be put up next :D thanks everyone!**

**Arwennicole**


End file.
